AVP: Hero
by dahdtoudi
Summary: A young girl and her family are attacked by aliens, the girl is saved by a predator, growing up she never forgets her great hero. She becomes an alien hunter and meets up with her hero later on. COMPLETED!
1. Nightmares

_Chapter 1 - Nightmares_

"Every night I wake up dripping with sweat. Always from the same dream. I see his eyes gazing at me, and then the ground turns from solid into a thick red liquid. I know it's blood, I just don't know whose it is….." Tausha ran her fingers through her hair. "I've had the same nightmare ever since that night, 15 years ago."

"And what happened 15 years ago that would make you have such creepy dreams?" Jenna bluntly asked.

"Me and my parents were getting ready for bed, I was only 5, and we had just had our movie night." Tausha looked at the floor, then continued to explain. " I ran to my room to get my favorite blanket, and when I got back to my parents room I saw the most horrifying sight." She took a deep breath trying to calm the trembling in her voice, and stop any tears that might try to fall. "My parents had been murdered by two dark creatures. They were huge and black, and had these banana shaped heads. They had sharp teeth, and a snake like inner mouth that they could retract with even more sharp teeth, and they had long spear tipped tails." She paused again and pictured the rest of her story. " My mom was still on the bed as one of those creatures stuck its inner mouth into her head, splattering her brains all over the wall. My dad was already dead, his body was lying on the floor, his blood soaking into the carpet.

"The minute I had entered the room the creature that had killed my father leaped at me, it didn't have eyes but somehow it sensed I was there. I was so sad and scared that I couldn't move, I was frozen in place, so sure I was going to die." Tausha looked back up into Jenna's eyes.

"But just before the creature was right on top of me a blue light cut through the room and into its head. Acid like blood splattered all over the room, but amazingly none of it landed on me. By the time I was able to look at my hero he had shot another blue blast into the creature that had killed my mother." A smile appeared across Tausha's face.

"He was huge, he wore this black fishnet looking mesh all over his body, and silver armor, he was really muscular too. He had black long hair that looked like it was in dread locks with gold ring looking beads in it. He also wore a metallic mask so I wasn't able to see his face, but those eyes, I could feel them looking straight through me, I'll never forget them."

Jenna looked at her with an evil looking smirk, but Tausha continued.

"He stood there and looked at me for a minute, then tilted his head to one side like he was surprised that I wasn't running away. All I could do was smile, and for some reason I still couldn't move. My hero walked over and knelt beside me, he touched my cheek very gently as if to tell me everything was alright.

"Within seconds my arms were wrapped around his neck and I was hugging him. He ended up carrying me to my room and tucking me into my bed. He stood there and watched me until I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning he was gone."

Jenna asked another question without thinking. "So what happened to all the bodies?"

"I don't know, they were all gone when I woke up. All that was left was blood and chunks of alien brain."

"Eww nasty, that's tough, you must have had a really hard time growing up."

"Not really, ever since that night I've always felt like he's watching me, protecting me."

Jenna almost choked on the Coke she was drinking. "He!"

"Yeah, the one that saved me." There was pure confidence in Tausha's voice. "Well I've gotta go. If I'm late again my boss is gunna kill me." She stood up and placed three dollars on the table to help pay for Jenna's Coke.

Jenna quickly got in a last question. "Hey? What do you do anyways?"

Tausha's mind went completely blank. "I……uh……I'm…… I'm a nurse. See ya later!" She moved out of the diner more quickly to avoid anymore questions.

'That was too close, I've got to watch what I say.' Tausha wasn't a nurse, she was an alien hunter for Angel City. Most of the people that lived there didn't even know the bugs existed. Those that did know of them were either dead, or worked with her. Tausha Monroe was an average women, she was about 5'6" and had long, dark, wavy hair. She was always nice to everyone, but she really enjoyed her job, killing the demons that killed her parents was a great way to blow off any steam, not to mention it was really good exercise.

_End of chapter 1_

**By Tausha Monroe - dahdtoudi**


	2. Just Doing My Job

_Chapter 2 - Just Doing My Job_

Walking into Mac's office always sucked, it was humid, and smelled like dirty socks, plus Mac was just mean. He'd always hated Tausha, well at least ever sense she had blown up that apartment building two years ago.

"Monroe! Where have you been all morning? We've been getting reports on bug activity for hours!" Mac liked to yell.

"Sorry, I had to have breakfast with my friend, she wanted to hear my story." Tausha began to explain.

Mac stood up from behind his desk and stomped over towards her. He always wore the same ugly blue sweater with the word "catch" across his chest, and his blond spiky hair would always bounce when he walked. He put up his right hand and pushed his finger under Tausha's collar bone. "You know the rules! Be on time! Now get ready, your heading to 9th Street." He yelled so loud into her face that her long, dark brown hair started swaying a little.

Tausha headed to the back room to start getting ready. She put on her black fingerless gloves, her combat suit, which was red with black designs on each side, and her red combat boots. She clipped the buckle from her swords sheath across her chest, and placed her gun in a strap on her right leg. To finish up she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed for the door.

Mac got in one last comment before she left the office. " Tausha! Keep it clean!"

"Later Mac." She said over her shoulder as she walked out.

She jumped into one of the company cars and headed to 9th Street. When she finally arrived it was obvious the aliens had been there. There was blood from dragged bodies leading towards a manhole in the street, and down into the sewer. The aliens had taken their victims down into the sewers, meaning there was probably a nest down there, and it was definitely time to get to work.

She began speaking aloud. "Blood's everywhere, and it's nice and fresh." She dipped her finger into some of the red blood and rubbed it between her finger and thumb. 'Looks like I'm going down into the sewers.' She pulled out her cell phone and called Mac. "Mac, get a clean up crew over here fast. There's blood everywhere. I'm going down into the sewer, I don't need back up. Over and out." She hung up the phone before Mac could get in a word.

Tausha looked down into the dark sewer and started to descend down the ladder. The smell of blood got thicker the further she climbed down. She could feel someone watching her the entire time. 'I might actually get to see my hero again.'

**x X x**

Mac sat at his desk. "She better not do anything stupid." He picked up his phone and called the clean up crew. They would head over to 9th Street and start disposing of all the blood and anything that looked out of place. When he got off the phone with the clean up crew he gave a military man by the name of Travus a call. "Travus, it's Mac, you were right about the aliens, there seems to be a nest in the 9th Street sewer. I just wanted to know if there was a reason why you knew about them before all the people that started citing them did?"

"Mac, my friend, just call it intuition, but if I didn't know any better I'd think you were accusing me of something." Travus sounded a bit cocky.

"Of course not sir, I was just speaking without thinking, I apologize. I've sent my best agent to exterminate the bugs, they'll be taken care of." Mac assured Travus.

"We'll just have to see about that." Travus hung up the phone and smiled

Travus wasn't a high ranking soldier, but he had a lot of connections, and a lot of money. He was around 6ft tall and had shaggy, medium length, dark hair that tended to cover his evil eyes. He took pleasure in hurting people, and had a knack for extreme ideas for military weapons. His latest idea, setting aliens loose against the enemy. It was him that decided to let a few aliens loose in the sewer to test how they would react, and how long people could actually survive. He also wanted to see if Mac's agent actually had the skills to take on an entire alien nest.

_End of Chapter 2_

**By Tausha Monroe - dahdtoudi**


	3. My Hero Returns

_Chapter 3 - My Hero Returns_

As Tausha got to the bottom of the ladder she saw something move quickly in the corner of her eye. "Just where do you think your going?" She began to pull out her gun, but before she could get off a shot the alien whipped her wrist with its long tail causing her to lose her gun. Before she had time to think the alien whipped his tail at her a second time, this time spear tip first, just barely missing her head. "Whoa!" She screamed, but again before she could react the alien whipped his tail hard across her stomach, throwing her into a wall and knocking the wind out of her. "Ouch! This isn't going very well."

She got up as fast as she could and was able to dodge the aliens strike, he tried knocking her head off with his claws, but Tausha dodged again. She tried to dodge his third strike but he surprised her with his tail and nicked the back of her head. 'I've gotta turn this around.'

She brought up her right leg and kicked as hard as she could, her foot landing right under the aliens chin, causing him to go flying back. This gave her just enough time to grab the hilt of her sword and pull it out. " I'm ready for ya now." She moved quickly over to the staggering alien and brought her sword down swift and hard, slicing the aliens head clean off. She watched as the aliens blood started to burn through the sewers floor. She placed her sword back into its sheath and felt the back of her head to see if any blood had been drawn from the aliens blow. It was only a little scratch, she was pretty lucky. She managed to find her gun and place it back into the strap on her leg.

Tausha started heading deeper into the sewer, following the bloody trail. "The water looks so nasty. I hope the nest isn't too much further." She walked a bit further. "Why haven't I seen anymore bugs?"

As she turned the corner she found the mother of all alien nests. "Oh no…" There were eggs everywhere, and the place was crawling with bugs. Before she even had time to really move, four bugs spotted her and immediately leaped at her. She turned around and took off running back around the corner she had just come from, the aliens were right on her heels. "There are too many of them." Just as she finished her sentence she ran into something standing right in her path. It didn't even twitch, she fell hard on her ass. "Ouch! Feels like I just hit a brick wall." She looked up to see what she had hit and saw an invisible humanoid come into view. "It's…. really you."

Standing above her towered a Greek god with long black dread locks, her hero. He took a step over her and began slaughtering the aliens, one by one. "Wow, he's amazing." Tausha was so entranced in the hunters skills and agility that she didn't even notice the alien that had spotted her.

The alien hissed as it flew through the air towards her. Tausha had no chance of avoiding its blow. The alien stabbed her with its tail barely under her breasts, cutting her swords strap in half and going straight through her combat suit. "UHH!" She screamed as her sword hit the floor and she grabbed for the tail digging its way deeper into her chest, she knew in less than a second the tail would rip straight through her. But for some reason it didn't. She fell backwards and landed hard on the floor. "Why didn't…. his tail go straight through me?"

She could barely catch her breath as she looked up and saw the predators spear crunching through the aliens chest. It hissed with pain as its acid blood began to spill. It was dead before the predator let it drop to the ground.

Tausha used the wall to help her stand up, putting one hand on her chest and applying pressure to try to stop the bleeding. "Ya got him. But we need to get out of here now, we need to figure out how to take out the rest of the nest."

Just as she finished her sentence the predator began to punch buttons in on his left wrist gadget. "What are you doing?" Tausha asked. "What is that?" She started getting dizzy, she knew she would be out cold soon.

He continued to punch in buttons, ignoring the oomans questions. He unlatched the device from his left wrist armor and threw it as far as he could towards the alien nest. He was going to yell "run!" to the ooman female, but he noticed her hugging the wall and clenching her chest. She yelled something, and it was obvious it caused her pain to even breath.

"That better not be what I think it is! If it's a bo…… om……" She couldn't even finish what she was about to say as she blacked out and started to fall to the floor. "Oh great." She managed to whisper, as her blue eyes closed and she fell out of consciousness.

_End of Chapter 3_

**By Tausha Monroe - dahdtoudi**


	4. The Predators Ship

All rights are reserved to 20th Century Fox , I don't own any rights to AVP

_Chapter 4 - The Predators Ship_

He didn't expect the ooman to pass out, he figured she would have been stronger, she did kill one of the hard meat after all. So he took off sprinting, wishing he would have put a little extra time on his wrist bomb now. He caught Tausha in mid air, picking her up and carrying her while still sprinting for the sewers entrance. He noticed she was losing a lot of blood, if he didn't take her to his ship, she would surely die. He managed to get the two of them out of the sewer and into his ship, which was hidden in a near by building. He took off just as the bomb exploded, taking out half of Angel City. He didn't really want to place the settings so high on his bomb, killing all those innocent women and children wasn't very honorable, but there was no telling how far the hard meat had spread. The bomb did manage to beat up the ship a little bit during the take off, but nothing seemed to be badly damaged, his ship was working fine.

He set the controls to autopilot and carried the ooman to the one bedroom on his ship, she was still breathing so she was definitely still alive, but he knew he'd have to hurry if he wanted her to survive.

He placed her on the bed and removed her shirt, surprised to see breasts like the ones on the yautja females, he never expected them to look so similar. He cleaned off some of the blood and began putting medicines on her wound, the first medicine stopped the bleeding, he had to inject it into her with a huge needle, while the second medicine started the healing process which was easier to use sense all you had to do was rub it on. He bandaged her up, and removed her ponytail so she could rest comfortably. He watched as her long dark wavy hair covered the pillow, he had never really noticed how much softer the oomans hair looked compared to his. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, wondering why he had such a soft spot for her. She had only hugged him once when she was younger, but just watching her sleep filled him with so much happiness, she was finally with him, now he could train her as one as his own. He left the room and went back to the control room, wondering how long it would take for her to heal, yautja's healed very fast, but he wasn't sure about ooman's. Most of the time he was trying to kill them, not make them better. He started working on some yautja armor so it would fit her small figure, he'd give it to her when she woke up.

Tausha began to wake up, blinking as she checked out the strange room. "Where am I?" There was no one in the room, but she liked the sound of her own voice. "Where's Mr. Hero?" She sat up and felt a little dizzy, but quickly got over it, she noticed her shirt was gone and she had been bandaged. "Looks like he tended my wound, how sweet." She checked out the bandages wrapped tightly around her chest. "But of course, what kind of guy wouldn't wanna take a chicks shirt off?" She couldn't feel any pain where she had been stabbed. "Have I completely healed?" She felt around her chest trying to feel any kind of pain. "I have! What kind of medicine…. or, how long have I been out."

He could hear the ooman talking to herself so he walked back to the room, she had only been out for seventeen hours, she must have finally healed. When he entered the room he saw that she was poking herself, trying to feel pain. She looked at him kind of funny and said. "Um….. hi…. and….."

He walked across the room and knelt in front of her, he pulled the bandages loose and looked at her chest. "Thank you!" She yelled, it was obvious she didn't like him looking at her chest. He spoke "You….. heal…. good…." This surprised her even more, she obviously didn't think he could speak any English. He stood up and handed her the armor he had fitted just for her.

"What's this for?" She was holding up the armor to cover her breasts.

"I make it….. you wear….. come out when clothed." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, he decided to wait for her right outside the door so when she came out she wouldn't get lost.

Tausha sat on the bed looking at the fishnet looking mesh, and silver cup looking thing. "Well…. It wouldn't hurt to put on some fresh clothes. And he did save my life at least twice, I kind of owe him." She began to dress down, and noticed her gun and cell phone were gone, she'd have to ask Mr. Hero about that when she was done getting dressed.

She put on the mesh just like the predator wore it, then snapped on the silver cup looking thing and a loin cloth to cover up her lower region. She slipped on a shirt which was very skimpy and really only covered around her breasts, it was a blue green color, and very beautiful. There was also a necklace type of collar thing with bones or maybe it was teeth that decorated the bottom of it, she snapped it on then looked at herself, feeling a little embarrassed, she felt like she should be wearing something more, but that was all he had given her. "Well, guess I'm ready. Time to really meet my hero." She walked out the door, and was met by him before she could really even step into the hall. He placed his hand on her arm and she blushed a little. "I'm ready. But I have some questions." She began, but he cut her off before she could finish. "Question can wait. I show you around." He ended with some clicks and noises that she couldn't understand. "O….. k……… I guess."

He pointed down the hall, and Tausha could see three different rooms, two to the left and one to the right. He began to explain. "The first room on the left is the bathing room. The second room on the left is the food room. The room on the right is the kehrite." She looked at him funny. He continued. "That is training room. And straight ahead, around the corner is the control room." He pointed to himself. "I Clay." Tausha repeated it. "Clay." He nodded then pointed at her. "Your name?" She looked up at him, he still wore his mask so she couldn't see his true eyes. "I'm Tausha." It took him a couple tries to get it right, but when he did he said it perfectly. It was easier for Tausha to pronounce his name, it was a lot closer to a humans name then she could have ever expected.

_End of Chapter 4_

**By Tausha Monroe - dahdtoudi**


	5. True Feelings

All rights are reserved to 20th Century Fox , I don't own any rights to AVP

_Chapter 5 - True Feelings_

The ooman didn't look half bad in yautja clothes, Clay really wanted to see what she was capable of, he had seen her kill many kainde amedha, but they were only good for killing, the hard meat weren't really tactful. He wanted to see how she would fair against him, a warrior, someone who fought with his brains and skills, not just to kill, but for honor. "We train now."

Clay started to walk past her towards the training room. "Wait!" Tausha yelled. "I still have questions. Like where's my gun? And cell phone? And whose the guy under the mask?

He turned and looked at her. "Your things were lost when I carried you to safety, away from the blast." He pulled two wires off the side of his helmet, they hissed as some air sprayed out of them. He placed his hands on his mask and began to pull it off.

"Blast? There was a blast?" He could hear the anger in her voice. "That thing from your wrist, it was a bomb wasn't it?" She was starting to get annoying. "How big was the blast?"

Clay completely removed his mask and looked into Tausha's eyes. Her eyes were gray blue, he could see them better now without his mask on, he could also see the fear in them as she looked back into his eyes. She only took her eyes off his once, to look at his mandibles, then she just stood silent.

Tausha couldn't believe how strange he looked, he had a crab-like face, with four protruding mandibles and an inner mouth with some sharp teeth. He had beautiful yellowish brown eyes but they were shadowed by his huge forehead. She realized that she was starring at his mandibles now, and she began to feel sick. "I'm sorry!" She quickly looked down. "I didn't mean to stare."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, I looked the same way at an ooman the first time I saw one." He placed his fingers under her chin and moved her gaze from the floor back up to his eyes. "I want to see how your skills have grown as you have gotten older. Will you now train with me? Afterwards I will show you how to use the controls of the ship, and how to fight with yautja weapons." She nodded and followed Clay to the training room.

The first thing Tausha noticed was the huge square ring in the center of the room, it looked just like the rings in the world tournaments on Dragon Ball Z, which was Tausha's favorite anime growing up. She noticed three walls were decorated, while one had nothing on it. Two walls were covered with weapons and armor, while the other wall was covered with skulls of many different types of species, the only two recognizable species she saw were bugs and humans.

"Wow, this is definitely not what I expected." She was amazed at how beautifully the room was decorated.

"Those are my trophies." He pointed to the wall that was littered with skulls.

"You mean like a hunter, you take a souvenir after every kill?" She stood starring at the wall.

"Only the most honorable and challenging kills, but sometimes ones that just piss me off." He began clicking his mandibles a little bit, then he noticed the frightened look in the oomans eyes again. This made him nervous, and now his mandibles wouldn't stop flinching. He didn't want her to be scared of him, why was she able to make him feel so nervous, he couldn't understand why an ooman had this kind affect on him. "Lets begin." He pointed to the ring, then hopped up with ease.

The ring was about five feet high, there was no way she'd be able to get up very easily. She was only five feet five an a half inches tall herself, Clay was only able to get up so easily because of his size, he was at least seven and a half feet tall, plus his legs looked extremely strong. Even if she did managed to get up to the ring, there was no chance in hell she was going to last more than a minute against him. She looked up and noticed a clawed outreached hand.

"Need help up?" He asked.

"Yes actually." Tausha nervously took hold of his hand and he lifted her like she weighed no more than a feather. He lightly sat her feet on the rings floor.

"Lets begin." He moved to the other side of the ring then faced her. He crouched in a fighting position then roared.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" She was nervous, and didn't really want to fight him.

"Just try to land at least one good blow, try to make me bleed." He sounded excited. "We won't use any weapons, it's just hand to hand. Now attack me!" He began charging at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac hadn't heard anything from Tausha for awhile, and the clean up crew hadn't checked in either, something must have gone wrong. He decided to call in a couple more of his agents to go and check out 9th Street. He got Brandy on the phone and filled her in on the situation. "I want you and Mandy to go check everything out, make sure Tausha's alright."

"You got it Mac, I'll get Mandy and we'll head over ASAP! Later!" Brandy hung up the phone and looked at Mandy. "Tausha's in trouble again."

"Great, and my favorite show is on in five minutes, you don't think Tausha had anything to do with that little earth quake we had earlier…… do you?" Mandy asked skeptically.

"She better not have…..we better hurry, I'll drive." Brandy grabbed the car keys and they headed out the door.

When they arrived they couldn't even reach 9th Street, there was a huge crater that stretched at least 30 miles wide.

"Well isn't that lovely?" Mandy was being sarcastic. "Do you think Tausha did this?"

"The company doesn't have any weapons that could do this, it's too big of an explosion, half the city is destroyed. I better give Mac a call." Brandy pulled out her cell and started dialing.

Mandy slid down a side of the crater and started checking everything out. There were pieces of buildings and debris everywhere. She walked a little further and noticed pieces of the companies cleaning crews van everywhere, whatever happened here, no one seemed to have survived. She kicked up a small piece of broken concrete and noticed something that made her sick to her stomach, it was the hilt of Tausha's sword and a few other broken shards from it, Tausha had been here, and she would have never just left her favorite weapon.

"Brandy! Look what I found!" Mandy was holding up the hilt of the broken sword.

Brandy was on the phone with Mac. "Some kind of explosion went off here, and it looks like Tausha was caught in the blast. Mandy just found a piece of her favorite sword, there seems to be no survivors."

"That's too bad, I have to tell Travus the news then, check out the scene, if you find anything interesting let me know." Mac hung up the phone and sat silently for a while. "Tausha was one of my favorites……." He picked up the phone and called Travus. "There was some kind of bomb that was set off, my agent was caught in the blast, no aliens survived, and the surrounding areas were completely destroyed."

"That's too bad Mac, but who set off the bomb? I know you don't have a weapon capable of that."

"We don't know sir, I have a couple of my agents checking it out as we speak."

"Good, I'll send some of mine as well, thanks for the update Mac." Travus hung up the phone then slammed his hands onto the desk. "Dam-it! How could this have happened? Derick! Get in here now!"

Derick ran into the room. "Yes sir, is there something you need?"

"Get a group together, I want you to go check out 9th Street, there are a couple of alien hunters over there, get rid of them." A wicked smile appeared across Travus's face. "Their company ruined my experiment, make sure they die slow, painful deaths."

_End of Chapter 5_

**By Tausha Monroe - dahdtoudi**


	6. Hard Lessons

AVP is owned by 20th Century Fox! I don't own any rights to AVP

_Chapter 6 - Hard Lessons_

Clay was charging right at Tausha. "Whoa!" Tausha yelled as she jumped and did a cartwheel out of Clay's path. "Your really serious!"

"Of course I am." He turned and charged at her again. He was very fast, he knew she'd never be able to keep up with his speed so he decided to slow down a little, he'd go easy on her, it was their first sparing lesson after all, he didn't want to make her feel too weak.

As Tausha recovered from her cartwheel she didn't even have time to fully turn around when Clay close lined her, forcing her back first onto the floor, she surprised him as she kicked up on her way down, landing a blow right under his chin. He stepped back away from her and roared with excitement. She was better than he'd given her credit for. He was still close enough for her to land another good hit, she swung her leg as hard as she could, nailing Clay right in the ankle and slipping him.

He hit the floor hard, Tausha could feel the ring shake. She got up and jumped on top of him before he had time to get up, holding his arms and pinning him down with all her weight. "I got you!" She was smiling. Clay started laughing, the ooman actually thought she was winning, he couldn't stop laughing, she actually believed she could hold him down.

"What's so funny?" She noticed he was still laughing uncontrollably, then he reversed her pin, grabbing her arms and rolling her over, him pinning her down. He laughed one last time and said. "I win." She struggled as hard as she could but couldn't get out of his grip. "You won't get free, your too weak." He let her go and stood up. "Good first lesson, we train again some other time. Come now, I show you how to work controls of this ship."

"That was it? You didn't even really hit me." Tausha started getting off the floor, she stood facing Clay. "Let me try one more time? Unless your too worn out?"

She was testing him, he looked into her eyes then said. "I'll let you try again, and this time I won't go as easy on you." He crouched in his fighting position again, but to his surprise she charged at him this time. She placed her hands on his shoulders using the force to help her jump up and get her legs onto his shoulders, she wrapped her legs around his neck, tightening her thighs around his head, within seconds she was doing a back flip, forcing Clay head first into the concrete floor. She released her legs from around his head and jumped up fast, away from him. He was up just as fast, glaring at her, he rubbed his fingers across his forehead and felt the fresh blood seeping from his new wound. Tausha could see his blood was a florescent green color. He smiled, but Tausha couldn't tell, she just thought he was pissed.

"Looks like I managed to make you bleed." An evil grin appeared across Tausha's face. "Want more?" She was getting too cocky, Clay decided he'd put her in her place, he moved quickly towards her, she didn't even have time to move away from him. She ducked, just barely dodging a blow that would have nailed her in the back of the head, but only to meet his knee as it came up and slammed her right in the gut. Clay took a step back as Tausha fell to her knees clutching her stomach. His hit had knocked the wind out of her, it was so hard that it caused her to throw up. She only vomited once, then she placed one hand over her mouth while the other was still clenching her stomach. Clay quickly knelt beside her and started gently pulling her hair back, he held it up so it wouldn't land in the vomit.

"We will stop for now." He whispered to her.

"Good idea." Tausha said as she nodded. Clay helped her stand up then picked her up and cradled her in his arms, while carrying her to the control room, he loved the feel of her warm body against his. He sat her down in the one chair that occupied the room. "Rest here for a while, I will be back." He walked out of the control room and back to the training room. He wanted to clean up the nasty stuff that the ooman had thrown up. It smelled vile and he was intent on cleaning it up right away.

Tausha sat in the control rooms single chair for a few minutes and looked around, there were hieroglyphic looking symbols everywhere, there was a window right in front of her, but it was covered by some kind of weird metallic armor, probably the ships shield or something, so she wasn't able to see out of it. "Why is this ship so small?" She asked aloud, she was really only talking to herself but to her surprise Clay answered. "I am a lone warrior, I chose to hunt alone, to take on challenges by myself. I could have trained other young yautja, but I wanted to enjoy myself while I'm in my prime. I was assigned this ship because it's the perfect size for my needs."

"Oh, I see, so…..it's really only designed for a single passenger. So what were you planning when you brought me along? What, are you just going to drop me off somewhere?" She was having one of her fits again, he could feel the tension in her words.

"No, your small enough to stay with me." Clay began to explain.

"You know there's only one bed, what were you going to do about that?" She stood up and was in his face now.

He leaned down so his mandibles were in her face, almost touching her. "Your sleeping on the floor!" He yelled at her then stormed out of the control room he kept growling and making clicking noises as he stomped away.

"Oh yeah! Well screw you too!" Tausha yelled as Clay turned the corner. She couldn't understand what his clicking and growls meant, but she was sure it wasn't anything nice.

Tausha set back down in the chair and thought for a while. What was I thinking, why did I get in his face like that. He didn't want to get rid of me, he wanted me to stay here with him. He's been so nice to me, and what do I do? I yell at him over a bed.

Clay stomped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He started filling a tub with warm water, he figured a nice warm bath might actually help him relax his nerves. He kept thinking how stupid the ooman was, if he wanted to he could slice her head off with one blow, killing her without any effort. But every time he thought about her blood spilling he got sick, he couldn't understand it, he cared too much about the female to let any harm come to her. He removed his armor and mesh and got into his warm bath, he closed his eyes as he leaned back to relax. He heard a noise so he opened his eyes and looked up. Tausha was standing above him looking into his yellowish brown eyes.

"Clay……I'm sorry I yelled at you." She dropped down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to just drop me off somewhere, and I don't want to sleep on the floor. I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I want to stay with you." Just hearing her say those words made Clay feel much better, he wasn't even mad anymore, he looked into her light blue eyes and said. "I'm sorry too….for what I'm gunna do."

"What?" Tausha asked, but just as she finished Clay grabbed her arms and pulled her into the bath with him, armor and all. She was completely soaked, she struggled and tossed around a bit until she got her knees placed firmly on the floor of the tub, she wiped the water and hair out of her eyes then looked up, she was face to face with Clay. He was sitting back all relaxed and watching the water drip off of her. "Why did you do that?" Tausha asked.

"I said I was sorry." Clay started laughing a little bit.

"I can't believe you." Tausha started trying to get out of the bath, but slipped and fell back into Clay's chest, she started giggling.

"What are you so happy about?" Clay asked as he started to wrap his arms around Tausha.

"I don't know." She snuggled up close to Clay and they sat with each other for a long while, just relaxing and enjoying each others company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derick had his group all together now., it was a highly trained group of 5 people including himself. The other 4 people were Steven, a young man of only 19 who had a big mouth and no respect for the opposite sex. Chris, who was 24 and a lot smarter than the rest of the group, he could solve any problem he was faced with, but he was a total asshole. Kelley, she was the only female, she just loved guns, and killing things. Last but not least was Jason, he was one of those guys that was just a good shot, he never missed his mark, he also had that attitude of " I'm hot and I know it."

Derick briefed the team on the mission and got them all into a black unmarked van, they started heading for what's left of 9th Street. "Alright guys, when we get there I don't want any mistakes, kill the two agents and dispose of the bodies. Leave no witnesses. Got it?" Derick asked.

"Yes sir!" They all said at once.

Steven kept looking at Kelley's breasts. "When are you getting a boob job? What are you, like an A cup?"

Kelley glared at him. "Go to hell Steven!"

"I'm just being honest! Come on! What does it take to get into your pants!" Steven started laughing.

Jason bluntly says. "Steven, you're an idiot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brandy slide down the side of the crater and met up with Mandy at the bottom. They both looked at the hilt of Tausha's sword.

"I can't believe she's really gone." Mandy looks up at Brandy and hands her what's left of the weapon.

"I know." Brandy was fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. "Mac wants us to check this place out, we might actually find a clue about what set off this explosion. And when we find out who did this……we will get revenge for Tausha."

Mandy nodded. "Yes……we will." They split up and started checking out the entire area, looking under every piece of debris they could lift. It was early in the morning so they had plenty of time to check out the whole scene. They looked for hours, but couldn't seem to find any leads.

_End of Chapter 6_

**By Tausha Monroe - dahdtoudi**


	7. Takedown

I don't own any rights to AVP, it's owned by 20th Century Fox

_Chapter 7 - Takedown _

After the nice relaxing bath Clay and Tausha shared, they dried off and went back to the training room. Clay showed Tausha how to use all the Yautja weapons. He showed her how to make a fist and tense her arm muscle to make her new wrist blades retract, and how to adjust the different views in her mask, also how to use the stealthy cloaking device. She loved the shoulder blaster, it was so easy to adjust and aim, it was way better than any hand held gun. Not that there weren't any hand held guns, Clay had many of them, he just didn't feel the need to teach Tausha how to use them, it was pretty obvious, just point and pull the trigger. He showed her how the spears and flying discs worked, and how to shoot the net that was in her wrist gadget. He told her that the net crushed whatever struggled or tried to escape from it. Clay was going to show Tausha the swords but immediately noticed that she was already checking them out.

"Wow, their so beautiful, I wanna use one of these." Tausha was rubbing one of the swords like it was some kind of precious animal.

"You can, but then you have to put back your spear." He took the spear from her.

"Alright, I'd take a sword over a spear any day. But why?" She looked up into his eyes.

"If you have so many weapons, it gives you an unfair advantage over the prey." He started to explain.

"All the weapons you have are already giving you an unfair advantage over any prey."

"If the prey is really worthy, it will find a way to fight back. No matter what you use it will still be a challenge." Clay hung up the spear and saw that Tausha was already practicing with her new sword.

"It's a lot lighter than my old one, way easier to use." Clay could see how happy Tausha was, he could tell that she really liked the sword.

"Oh my gosh, I just thought or something." She stopped swinging her sword and looked at Clay, "You said there was a blast. My friends are going to be looking for me. We have to go back there and tell them that I'm alright, otherwise their definitely going to be seeking revenge. Could you please take me back to the place that you set off the bomb?" Tausha was looking square into his eyes, and he could see that she was very serious.

Clay walked up to Tausha and gently placed his hands on her arms, "Do you want to leave me?"

"No, I want to stay with you, I just want to let my friends know that everything's alright. Then we can leave……..together. Alright?" She had placed her hand on the side of his face to reassure him. Her hand was so nice and warm that Clay closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch.

"Alright, but how do you know your friends will be there?" Clay opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Trust me, they'll be there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The van escorting Dericks team had finally arrived at its destination, or as close as it could get to it anyways. Everyone got out of the van one by one, checking their weapons and making sure everything was in the right place as they did. Derick addressed his team, "I want you guys to use the tranquilizers."

"What?" Kelley was outraged, "Travus wants them dead! Why just put them to sleep?"

"If we knock them out we can take them to the warehouse and kill them there. That way we won't have any unseen witnesses for sure." Derick made sure that everyone understood. He could tell that Kelley hated the idea, even though she agreed to it.

Derick assigned Chris to stay near the van with him while the other three went and retrieved the alien hunters. They needed to keep the van running and ready for a hasty retreat. Chris was a little mad, he didn't want to be the one stuck with Derick in the van, he wanted to get in on the action. But like any good soldier he followed orders.

Kelley, Jason and Steven slid down into the massive crater, they started looking for the alien hunters immediately.

"They could be anywhere, there are so many good places to hide." Jason stated the obvious.

"Hey Kelley." Steven whispered. "What da ya say after this we go back to my place and get wasted?"

Kelley just glared at Steven then put up her hand and gave him the middle finger, obvious sign language.

"Oh, yes! Please! I'd love to fu…" Jason covered Stevens mouth before he could finish.

"Shut up you idiot. I hear foot steps." Jason knelt down and watched ahead, aiming his tranquilizer gun, ready to shoot. Steven and Kelley did the same.

They could hear multiple foot steps, two people were going to walk right past their position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I couldn't find anything." Mandy told Brandy.

"I know, all the bodies and any evidence seems to have disintegrated. We better head home, it's getting dark, we won't be able to find anything without light anyways." Brandy started walking in the direction of their parked car. Mandy soon followed, only looking back once, she felt like she was betraying Tausha, she really wanted to get the person that had done this, no doubt in her mind that Brandy felt the same way.

Mandy caught up to Brandy and they walked side by side. They were in such a bad mood that they didn't even care to notice the people talking near by. Mandy was going to say something to Brandy but was unable to when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. "Ow!" She pulled the dart out of her neck and looked at it in her hand, her vision started getting blurry. "What the….." She started loosing her balance. She felt another dart penetrate her arm. She tried to pull it out but couldn't control her hand to reach it, she was too dizzy. Her ankles gave out and she collapsed, she was unconscious before she hit the ground.

Brandy had noticed Mandy stumbling around a little, then saw the dart Mandy had in her hand. She quickly jumped behind a fallen building, pulling out her guns from her leg holsters as she did. "Who the fuck is out there?" She screamed. She went to peek around the corner to see if Mandy was alright but was met with the butt of Stevens tranquilizer gun. "Uhh!" She screamed as blood squirted from her nose and she fell backwards, dropping her guns on the way down. Oh that was smart, she thought to herself.

Steven jumped on top of her and pulled her arms above her head, pinning Brandy down.

"Hey baby, you weren't thinking about shooting me now were you?" Steven was right in Brandy's face. She struggled but couldn't get loose.

"Oh, you must like it ruff." Steven got in Brandy's face again, he was going to lick her lips, but she took the opportunity of his closeness and head butted him as hard as she could, she felt his nose break and heard it crunch.

He got off of her immediately clutching his nose, his eyes were tearing like crazy, "You Bitch!" He was standing above her so she took the opportunity again and kicked up nailing him hard in the groin. "Ahh!" Steven yelled as he fell to the ground holding himself.

Brandy reached for one of her guns, but Kelley met her hand, stepping on it and twisting her boot, crushing Brandy's fingers. "Ahh!" Brandy yelled in agony. Kelley just smiled down on Brandy then shot her in the neck with the tranquilizer. Brandy's vision went blurry, she could hear Kelley's evil laugh, then she was out.

Kelley was going to kick Brandy while she was unconscious, but Jason stopped her. "Don't start beating on her now, we don't need to attract any unwanted attention." Jason pulled Kelley back a little. "Now go help Steven with the other one, he's having some trouble with his balance from the kick he took to his nuts."

Kelley started laughing, "Yeah that was a pretty good shot." She headed over towards Steven and helped him carry Mandy's body towards the van. Jason had no problem carrying Brandy's body on his own.

_End of Chapter 7 _

**By Tausha Monroe - dahdtoudi **


	8. Help's on the way

AVP is owned by 20th Century Fox

_Chapter 8 - Help's on the way_

Tausha watched as Clay started up the ship. The shield slid up and they were able to see out of the control rooms window. Earth was right there, the huge blue planet floated in front of them. Clay moved the ship forward at super speed and Tausha was caught by surprise, she didn't have time to grab anything so she was flung back hard against a wall. It knocked the wind out of her, "A little warning would of been nice!" She was angry, Clay could tell by the tone in her voice. Clay just laughed, "Hold on, we are landing." He told her.

"Already? That was fast." Tausha walked up and sat in Clay's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looked at her funny and tilted his head to one side. Tausha glared right back at him, "What? This is the only seat in here, and I'm holding onto something aren't I? It just so happens to be you." She closed her eyes and smiled, while giving Clay a hug .

Tausha looked out the window and saw that Clay was landing inside a huge crater. "Oh my gosh! You did this? Mac is going to be so pissed!" She started laughing, "This is why Mac doesn't let me carry explosives anymore."

Clay landed the ship, they both put on their metallic masks and walked out into the crater side by side.

"Alright, lets find my friends."

Clay could hear people talking not too far away. "Someone is over that way." He pointed in front of them.

"Let's go see who it is." Tausha starting jogging in that direction she made sure to be stealthy as she did. She looked back to see if Clay was following and saw him finish locking up the ship, then put his cloaking device on. Tausha turned on her mask and saw Clay already standing beside her, she looked around and noticed five blobs of heat just ahead of them, it was obvious they were humans. She went to move forward but almost tripped over a piece of broken concrete, it was hard for her to see anything with the inferred vision, so she turned it off and moved forward with her normal sight. She wasn't able to see Clay anymore but she knew he was around, he was good at being really quiet.

Tausha moved up close to the five people and hid behind a building, she peeked around the corner and sure enough it was Brandy and Mandy. But they were unconscious and being carried away by three unknown people. Tausha looked closer and saw a dart in Brandy's neck, she was so furious that without thinking she walked out from behind her hiding spot and yelled at the three unknown people, "What have you done to them?" She didn't have her cloak on so she was easily spotted.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a witness." Kelley said as her and Steven started putting down Mandy's body. "You know honey, it's not Halloween." Kelley brought up her gun and was about to shoot, but Steven grabbed her gun and pulled it down. "Use the tranquilizer, you remember what Derick said!"

Kelley shoved Steven away from her, "I don't care what Derick said!" She was going to bring her gun up again to shoot Tausha but was stabbed in her side by an invisible object and flung into the wall of a building. Kelley grabbed at the spear sticking all the way through her and pinning her to the wall, her blood started sliding down the spear as it became visible, she died seconds later.

"What the hell was that?" Steven yelled as he dived to the ground. Only to hear heavy footsteps approaching him. He looked up but couldn't see anything, "It's invisible!"

Jason turned away from Tausha to see what Steven was yelling about, only to see Steven to be kicked through the air all the way to the wall Kelley was hanging from by an invisible object. Jason shot once at the shimmer in the air.

"Clay! Watch out!" Tausha screamed while charging at Jason.

Jason turned around to face Tausha, "It has a name?"

Tausha jumped at Jason ejecting her wrist blades, she was going to kill him for trying to hurt Clay. She jabbed her arm forward, ready to slice Jason open but he dodged her blow and caught her in mid air, flipping her over and body slamming her hard into the ground, her mask flew off and he laid on top of her holding her down. If he let her go she'd kill him for sure.

Clay heard Tausha yell at him, then felt the penetration of the bullet as it entered his arm. It didn't hurt him as much as it seemed, he was just pissed, especially when he saw the green blood trickle down his arm. He turned to see who had shot him and saw the male ooman on top of Tausha, that just pissed him off even more. No mere ooman male was going to touch Tausha, especially when he was around. He didn't even care about the other male ooman that he had just kicked, he was going to kill the one holding of Tausha. Clay roared a primal roar so loud that it made the hair on the back of every ones neck stand up.

Jason heard the monsters footsteps getting closer, "Oh shit."

Clay turned off his cloaking device and moved toward the male ooman on Tausha, he wanted this stupid ooman to see him before he ripped his head off.

Steven lifted his gun, "I see you now, you freak! Your gunna die for killing Kelley!" He was shaking really bad and his ribs ached, but he managed to shoot off four shots, then noticed he was using his tranquilizer gun. Idiot! He thought to himself, he had left his other gun back in the van.

Clay felt the four needles stab his back, but he didn't care, he was going to kill this male no matter what. Clay was standing above the ooman now, the blades from his wrist gadget sprung out and clicked into place. He brought his blades up, then started to bring them down, they would penetrate the oomans throat. Blood would splatter all over Tausha, but she would live.

Jason saw the blades coming right at him, but with quick thinking he flipped Tausha over on top of him, using her as a shield. If he was going to die, she would die first.

Clay held back, his wrist blades lingering right in front of Tausha's face. Tausha was terrified, he could see the fear in her eyes. He quickly took a step back and put his blades away. He would never hurt her, he cared too much about her to let anything harm her.

"Oh, so you won't hurt her." Jason never let go of Tausha's right arm, there was no way he'd let her hack him to pieces with her wrist baldes.

Steven had already taken off running for the van. When he got there he was stuttering so much that Derick and Chris couldn't understand a word he was saying. They finally calmed him down and let him explain. "There's a monster down there! He killed Kelley! And probably Jason! He's gunna to kill us! We need to go! Bullets and tranquilizers don't work on it, he's like the freakin terminator or somethin!"

Chris looked at Steven funny, "The tranquilizer didn't knock it out?"

"I put four darts into its back and they didn't even faze him! Jason put a bullet in him and it just really pissed the thing off!" Steven started to breath heavily, then he smiled, "But the chick that was with him had a really hot body, I don't know about her face but….Ow!"

Chris smacked Steven over the back of his head, "Who cares about some hot girl! We've got another alien species! You know how important this find could be?"

"That thing's not something you can just catch and study, it's a murdered!" Steven couldn't believe Chris wanted to catch the monster. "It killed Kelley!"

Derick was already grabbing more tranquilizer guns and net guns, he figured the nets would be strong enough because that's what they use to catch the alien bugs with. He threw a couple guns to Chris and Steven. "Lets go catch ourselves a new alien species." Derick started walking down into the crater, Chris followed.

"You can't be serious!" Steven was standing back by the van.

"Come on Steven! Don't be a pussy!" Chris yelled.

Steven pushed himself to move forward, his feet felt heavier than ever, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He met up with Chris and Derick, then they walked further into the crater, towards the creature Steven was so afraid of.

_End of Chapter 8_

**By Tausha Monroe - dahdtoudi**

_Thanks everybody for your comments! I love hearing what you think of my story! _


	9. Oh no!

Aww thank you guys for your interest in my story! I'm glad you like it!

Special thanks to Silvermoonlight GJ and DarkPredatorPrincess and Yi Okami You guys are the coolest! And your stories are awesome too! You guys better keep updating!

AVP is owned by 20th Century Fox! I don't own rights to AVP!

_Chapter 9 - Oh no!_

Jason started to get to his feet, pulling Tausha up with him, he wanted to make sure that she was always between him and the huge alien creature. "Now dude, I suggest if you don't want this chick dead, then you'll back off." Jason pulled out his tranquilizer gun and had it pointed at Tausha's neck. He dropped his other gun when he caught Tausha and body slammed her, he realized now that that had been the smartest thing he'd ever done. If he would have shot her, he would be dead now too, he could only hope that the monster didn't know that all he had was a tranquilizer gun. Jason was surprised when the creature took a couple more steps back. "Oh, so you do really care about her. Now why is that?" Jason was pretty confident now, he was sure he'd be able to get out of the situation with his life, but only if he kept a hold on this girl.

"Let me go!" Tausha struggled, but Jason just twisted her arm harder. Pulling her in the direction of the van, he wanted to get out of here fast. Clay followed close behind, waiting for the opportune moment to save Tausha.

Tausha noticed Clay starting to walk a little funny, like he was getting really dizzy. "Clay what's going on?" Clay didn't answer, he turned a little and Tausha saw the four darts in his back. "Clay! Pull those out of your back! Shake those darts off! They'll put you to sleep!"

It was too late, the three men were already approaching, and they saw that Clay was starting to be affected by the earlier darts. Derick told Chris to net the monster while him and Steven shot a couple more darts into his chest.

Clay roared with anger, more pauking oomans were shooting the dart things into him, he was so angry that he charged towards the three ooman males, only to be struck with a net. He fell back as the net started to wrap around him, not cutting into him or choking him, but just trying to restrict his movements. The ooman that had netted him started walking towards him.

"Lets see you get out of that." Chris was standing above the creature now.

"Clay!" Tausha was screaming for him and struggling hard to get free from Jason's grip. "Clay get up! Please be okay!"

Steven yelled at Chris, "Don't get so close to that thing, you don't know what it's capable of!" Chris just ignored the warning, and paid for it with his life, Clay flexed his arm and his wrist blades flew out, slicing up through the netting, then across Chris's stomach. Chris's innards began spilling out of his stomach, then he fell over and was no more.

Before Chris had even hit the ground Clay was running at Derick and Steven, "Shit! We're gunna to die!" Steven bolted for the van, he didn't want to die by the hands of some eight foot tall alien monster.

Derick stood his ground, bringing up his net gun and firing at Clay, he knew it wasn't strong enough to hold the monster, but it would buy him some time. Clay ducked and the net flew right over him. When he looked back up at Derick he noticed his vision was getting really blurred. He still hadn't removed the things Tausha called darts, now he wished he had, he ripped out the two in his chest, then started getting really tired, he fell to the ground but was too weak to get back up.

"Clay!" Tausha was screaming louder than ever, "Clay!"

Clay looked up at Tausha and saw her, even with his blurry vision, he could see the tears she was crying for him. She was showing her weakness, but he couldn't blame her, he hadn't had the time to properly train her. But Clay had shown his weakness as well, especially when he got so pissed just after seeing the ooman male holding Tausha. Clay started thinking that maybe she had the same feelings of companionship for himself, as he did for her. No, that's just stupid, every time he took of his mask she started acting strange, she always tried to avoid looking at him directly. She could never really love him the way he loved her. Clay couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he made sure the last thing he saw before passing out was Tausha. He hoped he'd dream of her.

"The big guy is down!" Derick yelled at Steven. "Get back here!"

Steven stopped running and looked back at the creature sleeping on the ground, "whatever man! He's probably just faking it! I'm not going anywhere near that thing!" Steven figured he'd already been beat up enough for one day.

Jason twisted Tausha's arm higher. She screamed in agony. Jason whispered into her ear, "Is the beast down for the count?"

Tausha didn't say a word, she wasn't going to make this easy for these assholes. She got an idea, she decided to totally relax in Jason's arms, making him think she had given up on her struggle to get free. It worked, she caught Jason by surprise and struggled hard, almost getting free, but instead he tightened his grip and pulled her arm up even more. She was so angry, this was getting ridiculous, why couldn't she get free, then another idea popped into her head. Duh! Why didn't I think of that earlier. She swung her head back at full force nailing Jason right between his eyes, she didn't break his nose or anything, but it was obvious that it hurt him.

Derick watched as the woman ripped free of Jason's grip. He shot her with the tranquilizer as quickly as he could, hitting her right in the back of her upper arm, just before she jabbed her wrist blades into Jason's gut. If Derick had been a second later, Jason would have died the same way Chris did.

"What the…..?" Tausha turned and faced Derick. "You coward!" She fell forward landing on her hands and knees. "I'll….kill you." She rolled over onto her side and passed out.

Derick, Steven and Jason all took one girl each, carrying them to the van with ease. All three of them would have to work together to get the creature into the van.

Steven hesitated before approaching the huge alien. "Are you guys sure you two can't take him on your own?" Jason and Derick were having trouble trying to carry the heavy creature. "I really don't think you guys need my help."

Derick yelled at Steven, "Get over here and help!"

Steven gave in and helped, the three of them worked together carrying the beast back to the van. When they were done with that they went back and cleaned up the bodies of their dead comrades.

Steven had the hardest time getting the spear out of Kelley's lifeless body, it was stuck in the wall pretty good, plus it hurt him just to see Kelley dead, she was the only girl he had really liked. Sure he liked girls, but never for anything more than a one night stand, Kelley was the only woman he had ever considered having an actual relationship with.

"Make sure you don't loose that spear! Travus will want to see it!" Derick ordered Steven.

The three finished cleaning up the bodies and all of the evidence. They drove the van back to the hidden warehouse where Travus was waiting for them.

Travus was so excited to see the huge alien creature. "This should be interesting."

_End of Chapter 9_

**By Tausha Monroe - dahdtoudi**

So there you go, hope you liked it, I know this chapter wasn't very good, I've been having writers block lately, I'm so sorry, hopefully the next chapter will be a lot better.


	10. Rude Awakenings

I own nothing! AVP belongs to 20th Century Fox!

Thanks everyone for your sweet comments!

Special thanks to…..

DJ-gurly 83 , your awesome!

DarkPredatorPrincess, You better keep updating!

Brook Baby, I'm happy you enjoy my story !

Silvermoonlight GJ, You better keep updating too! ; b

Yi Okami, your story rocks too! Keep updating!

_Chapter 10 - Rude Awakenings _

Brandy woke up next to Mandy, she felt like she had a really bad hangover, and every time she moved her head her vision would get blurry, she was in a small square room, all the walls were brick and there was a single barred door straight ahead of her. Brandy tried to walk away from the wall she was standing up against but quickly realized her arms were shackled to it. "Ow." Brandy immediately felt the pain shoot down from her arms into her shoulders, they were sore from hanging for so long.

Mandy had been awake for the past 10 minutes, she started laughing, "Morning sunshine. You look like crap." Her arms throbbed just as much as Brandy's, but the angry look on Brandy's face made her laugh, "The shackles are too tight, I can't get my hands free, and it looks like they took all of our weapons."

"I feel violated." Brandy pulled at her shackles a little, "They've got us locked up pretty good, we've probably been here for hours."

"Yeah, Mac's the only one that can help us now. These guys are probably the ones that killed Tausha." Mandy glared at the bars that were at the front of their cell, "I'm gunna kick some serious ass when I get out of this."

"That makes two of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Travus brought along two scientists to help examine the new alien, he wanted to keep this new discovery as confidential as possible. The two scientists were Brett and Amy, they helped the others strap the monster onto the examination table. They used thick leather straps to hold him down, one across his chest, one across his legs, right under his knees, and one on each of his wrists. Of course they did that after they had stripped him of all his armor, except his lower body armor and loin cloth, Amy refused to let them remove that, at least for the time being. They strapped Tausha to the examination table next to Clay's, they stripped her down as well, only leaving on her bare essentials. Steven kept trying to take off her shirt, but Amy stopped him.

"Get out of here Steven! Your such a perv!" Amy pushed Steven away from Tausha's unconscious body.

"I just wanted to make sure she was human." Steven was laughing as he exited the room, "I'm gunna check on the other two ladies, see if their up yet."

Travus was standing above the huge creature and smiling, "Make sure you keep sedating him, I want him to be too tired to struggle much when he starts to wake up." He looked at Brett, "Make sure to get blood samples, and don't move the girl too far away from him, Jason told me the creature is very attached to her, he might cooperate if he sees that we haven't harmed her."

Brett nodded and got a needle prepared to draw blood, he examined the monsters arm and noticed that he had the same vein a human has on the inside of his arm, opposite of his elbow, it was perfect for drawing blood. "Here we go, just a little prick." Brett stuck the needle into Clay's arm and began to draw his first sample of the new aliens blood, he noticed the fluorescent green color immediately, "Well, isn't that original."

Clay's eyes shot open, he looked at the needle in his arm, then up at the red headed ooman male that was draining the blood out of him. He roared in anger, the ooman was so surprised that he jumped back, pulling the needle out of Clay's arm in the process. Clay looked around and realized he couldn't get up, and his armor had been taken from him, the ooman's had even removed his mesh. He saw Tausha sleeping on the table next to him, almost naked herself. That topped the cake, Clay's blood was boiling now, the ooman's had touched her, they had removed some of her clothing, he would destroy them. He roared loud once again, struggling with all his might to get free, he could feel the cold metal table starting to bend underneath him, he was almost free, and he knew it.

Clay noticed that a new ooman female in a long white lab coat had a needle with some kind of clear liquid in it. He wouldn't let her inject it into him, he was sure he could break out of his bondages before she could reach him. He was right, just as Amy got to Clay's side, he got one of his arms free of its strap and grabbed her by the throat squeezing tight, and chocking her.

"Please……let……go." Amy could barely breath, she started coughing and her face began to turn a bluish purple color.

"Let her go!" Brett started running towards the creature strangling Amy. Only to have Amy's body collide with his own. The monster had thrown Amy directly at Brett, making them fall hard to the floor. Brett quickly checked Amy's pulse to make sure she was still alive. She was, she just had a huge bruise on her neck in the shape of a giant hand.

Clay ripped the thick leather straps off the rest of his body with ease. Then noticed Tausha was starting to wake up, he was going to say something to her, but then noticed the new ooman male standing above her, this male had dark hair that was long enough to cover his eyes, he was also holding a knife against Tausha's throat. Clay didn't want these oomans to know he could speak their language, so he stayed silent. He glared at this new ooman, then heard the two males from earlier rush into the room, one of them was the one that held Tausha, and the other was the brave one that didn't runaway after shooting one of the dart things into him. Clay could have killed them easily, but he didn't want to take the chance of this new ooman hurting Tausha, so he stood still like a statue, only moving his head around a little to keep an eye on the oomans all around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mandy and Brandy watched as Steven walked up to the barred door of their cell.

"Hello ladies, how's it hanging?" Steven burst out laughing. He unlocked the cell door and started walking towards the girls.

Brandy tilted her head to one side, " Looks like you fixed your nose." She started laughing at him.

"Yeah! You really did a number on me, but now I get my revenge, plus I was the one that got to remove your weapons, I really liked the little dagger under your skirt." Steven licked his lips and winked at Brandy, then he pointed at her, "But I really don't like you." He looked at Mandy and smiled, "You on the other hand, I might go easy on." He turned to Brandy and yelled in her face, "Since she didn't kick me in the nuts!"

Brandy just glared at Steven as she felt some of his spit hit her face, "Say it, don't spray it." Brandy smirked.

Steven punched Brandy hard in the stomach for her insult. She wanted to yell in agony, but she bit her lip, she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her. She spit back in his face, "Go to hell asshole."

"Oh!" Steven wiped the spit off his face, "I'm gunna enjoy killing you." Steven started to pull his small knife out of his pocket, but then heard Jason's voice on his walkie talkie. "Steven! Get your ass to the lab! The creature's awake!"

Steven looked at his walkie talkie wide eyed. "Oh man! That thing's awake?" He glared at Brandy, "I'll be back to finish you off later." He touched Mandy's face and smiled, "And then me and you will have some fun." He turned from them and walked out of the cell, locking it on the way out, then ran off down the hall towards the lab. "Please be dead when I get there." He mumbled to himself as he ran, he was so afraid of the creature, he never wanted to have to look at it again.

Mandy looked at Brandy, "Is he an old high school sweetheart?"

Brandy smiled, "No, I kicked his ass after you took a nap."

"Oh, man I hate it when I miss out on all the action."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tausha felt the cold steel against her throat, "Oh, isn't this sweet." She could feel the thick leather straps holding her down. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this situation easily. "Get that thing away from my neck!" She snapped at Travus, "Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Travus, and I'm just trying to protect my investment."

"Investment? What are you talking about?" Tausha looked puzzled.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you now." Travus never removed the knife from her throat, "I've been doing little experiments here and there with alien drones, you might like to call them bugs."

Tausha looked at Travus puzzled once again.

"Yes, I know all about you, Tausha Monroe. You work for Mac, you're a hunter. You're also the one who blew up half the city, and took out my alien nest in the process." He pressed the knife closer to Tausha's throat, starting to cut her a little. "Do you have any idea how much time and money I spent on that project?" Travus was so angry at Tausha that he didn't even realize Clay was coming at him.

No one said a word to warn Travus, they were just amazed at how far he flew after Clay back handed him.

Clay touched Tausha's neck gently to wipe the fresh blood off of it, he purred as he did it. Tausha loved the little noises Clay made, she never said it, but she really did, she also loved how gentle he could be with her. She snapped back to reality when she heard the metal table under her start to bend, then she watched as Clay ripped the leather straps off of her. She watched his muscles flex as he freed her. "My hero." She was smiling as Clay helped her off the examination table.

Derick ran over to Travus and started to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Travus pushed Derick away from him. Just as Travus stood up, Steven ran into the room. Steven didn't say a single word, he just stared at the creature in horror.

Travus yelled at Steven, "Get out of here! Go kill the other two hunters now! Use the face huggers!"

Steven nodded, then bolted out the door back the same way he came, he was happy he didn't have to be near the huge creature anymore.

Tausha shot a worried look at Travus, "The other two hunters?"

"Yes! Your friends, Brandy and Mandy." Travus smiled his all to common evil grin.

"You jerk!" Tausha was at a loss for words she was so pissed, "I won't let you do it!" She was going to go after Steven to stop him, but Clay grabbed a hold of her arm and held her back. She looked up at him, "Clay let go! I have to save my friends!"

Clay didn't say a word, he just pointed to a table that held all their weapons and armor.

"Oh….. yeah, smart thinking!" Tausha and Clay headed for the table with all their weapons, the only thing standing in their path was Brett and Amy.

"Move or die!" Tausha said coldly.

Amy was too weak to move on her own, so Brett pulled her out of the way. They weren't going to risk their lives for Travus, even if it was for an amazing discovery.

_End of Chapter 10_

**By Tausha Monroe - dahdtoudi**

So yeah, I've had really bad writers block lately, sorry this chapter took me so long, it was hard for me to figure out a good ending, the next chapter should be better! I hope!


	11. Friends Reunite

AVP © 20th Century Fox

_Chapter 11 - Friends Reunite _

Travus watched as Brett and Amy moved out of the way for Clay and Tausha. Idiots, if those two got their weapons they'd be even more dangerous.

"Jason, stop them! Kill both of them!" Travus ordered.

"But don't you need the big guy?" Jason was starring at Travus with a puzzled look on his face.

"A dead specimen is better than nothing at all." Travus looked back at Clay and Tausha, they were already reaching for their weapons. "Kill them now!"

It was too late, Tausha and Clay were already equipping their weapons.

Derick looked at Travus, "I think we should get out of here now. When they're done getting ready they'll slaughter us. We don't have enough gun power to take them down, at least not the giant."

Travus glared at Derick, "You're right, lets get out of here." They took off running out the door, Jason followed.

They hadn't even gotten fifty feet from the lab when Travus stopped them, "Wait, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Derick wanted to keep moving, but was still interested in Travus's idea.

"We can set the aliens loose on them, that should keep them busy and give us more time to escape."

"Are you crazy? What's going to keep the drones from attacking us?" Jason obviously didn't like this new plan.

"Their holding cells are in the lab, when they're released the first thing they'll see is Clay and Tausha." Travus sounded pretty confident, "They will attack them first, trust me."

"What about Steven? We can't just leave him here." Jason still didn't like Travus's new plan.

"That's right, Jason you go get Steven. Derick you come with me, we'll go to the control room and release the drones from their pens, we'll all meet up at the van, if you're not there in ten minutes, you get left behind." Travus loved giving orders.

"What about the scientist's?" Jason asked another question.

"Who cares about them, they're expendable! Now get moving." Travus and Derick took off towards the control room, while Jason went to go get Steven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven finally made it back to Brandy and Mandy's cell. He was breathing hard from the run, he hadn't stopped for anything on his way back.

"Sorry ladies, I don't get to play with you, but I have a couple friends that would really like to get to know you." Steven started punching in buttons on a control panel just outside the cell door.

"What are you doing asshole?" Brandy hated Steven, and she wasn't going to try to hide it.

"I'm glad you ask. As soon as I finish putting my code into this little computer here, the trap door on the floor right in front of you two will open, bring up two alien eggs." Steven smiled, "I'm sure since you two hunt the alien drones you know what's inside."

"You're gunna use face huggers to kill us?" Brandy was so frustrated, she just wanted out of her shackles to strangle Steven.

"Yep, chiefs orders you know." Steven was about to push in the last button to his code when he heard Jason yell at him.

"Steven! We have to get out of here!" Jason made it to Steven and grabbed his arm, starting to pull him away so they could head for the van. "Travus is planning on releasing the aliens from their holding pens. We need to go now."

"Wait!" Steven pulled hard out of Jason's grip, Jason wasn't even holding Steven tightly in the first place, Steven just wanted to look tough in front of the ladies. That ended up being a very stupid thing, he jerked away with too much force and ended up stumbling and accidentally hitting some of the buttons on the computer. "Oops."

Mandy's Shackles snapped open and she fell to the floor.

"Hey! Why didn't mine come off?" Brandy was looking at Mandy's shackles.

"Look what you made me do!" Steven was yelling at Jason, "Now one of them is free!"

"So what! Finish your code and lets get out of here, its not like she can fight off a face hugger anyways." Jason wanted Steven to hurry, he didn't want to get left behind when the alien drones were running loose. "Hurry up!"

"Fine!" Steven hit his last button, then turned around and looked at Brandy, "Have fun baby." Him and Jason ran off down the hall.

Mandy rubbed her shoulders, "Aww, that feels so much better." She looked up at Brandy, "Sucks to be you."

Brandy just glared at Mandy, "Its gunna suck to be either of us in a few minutes."

A rectangular slab in the middle of the cell started sliding back, then from that spot rose two slimy looking alien eggs.

"Oh shit." Brandy felt helpless, what was she going to do? She was shackled to the wall, there was no way she could fight back a face hugger. Mandy was also too weak from hanging for so long, they were pretty much goners.

Mandy watched as one of the gooey pale green eggs started to open, the top was almost like a flower, its flaps opened up like a flowers petals would. Mandy didn't even have time to blink as the scorpion like creature jumped out at her, its tail whipping the air. "Ahh!" Mandy screamed as she rolled out of the creatures path. The face hugger hit the wall, but quickly recovered and scattered towards her. Mandy crawled backwards as fast as she could but the creepy thing latched onto her ankle with its pale skeleton like fingers. It started crawling up her leg fast. She didn't even have time to scream as it jumped at her face.

Mandy quickly brought both her arms up to protect her face. The force of the little face huggers jump and the speed from her block caused her back to hit the floor hard. The creatures tail whipped Mandy's face a few times before finally wrapping it around her neck. "No!" Mandy yelled, she tried to push the little sucker away from her, but she just kept getting weaker, and now she was starting to lose oxygen, she could feel the face huggers tail choking her more and more.

"Hey!" Brandy started to scream, she was trying to distract the face hugger on Mandy, but then she saw the second egg starting to open. "Mandy……I could use your help now!"

"I'm…a little….busy at the moment!" Mandy coughed as the tail tightened around her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clay and Tausha finished putting on most of their armor. They equipped their weapons, then Tausha took off towards the door.

Clay didn't move, he could hear small scratching noises coming from behind two doors on the other side of the lab.

"Clay, are you coming?" Tausha looked really worried, Clay could tell she wanted to save her friends.

"You go on, I need to see something, I will catch up to you."

Tausha nodded, "Alright, but please be careful." She took off running in the direction she saw Steven go. She hadn't gone very far when she saw Steven and Jason running her way. She quickly turned on her cloaking device and waited for them to approach.

As Jason came rushing by, Tausha kicked him hard in the gut. "Uhh!" Jason fell to his knees clutching his stomach. Steven stopped dead in his tracks as he watched an invisible foe hit the back of Jason's neck, he heard the snap, then watched him fall to the floor unconscious.

"Holy shit!" Just as Steven finished he felt two hands grab his shirt and push him full force into the wall. "I don't wanna die!" Steven almost started crying.

'_What a baby._' Tausha thought to herself. She let him go and turned off her cloaking device. "If you do as I say I won't kill you. Now tell me where my friends are." Tausha glared at Steven, even though he couldn't see her eyes through her mask, he knew she meant business.

Steven pointed down the hall, "Straight down this hall, you can't miss them."

"Give me the keys to whatever you've got them locked up in."

"Alright, here." Steven reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell doors keys, "But you need a code to unlock your girlfriends shackles." Steven closed his eyes and wanted to smack himself over the head, what an idiot, her didn't have to tell her that.

"Thanks." Tausha grabbed Steven by his shirt and pulled him down the hall. "I'll kill you if you try anything stupid."

"Oh don't worry, I'll obey every order you give me." Steven grinned, "I'm your prisoner now, you can rape me if you want, I won't fight back, I promise."

"Shut up you creep! Your making it harder for me not to kill you." Tausha elbowed Steven in his chest, not enough to really hurt him, but enough to keep him quiet.

Tausha heard Brandy scream not too far ahead. "That's Brandy!" Tausha pulled Steven along as she sprinted for Brandy and Mandy's cell.

When she reached the cell she looked in immediately, she noticed Mandy on the ground fighting a losing battle against a face hugger, while Brandy was still shackled to the wall, she also noticed an egg starting to open. She quickly turned and pushed Steven into the control panel. "Release Brandy from her shackles now!" She tensed her arm and ejected her wrist blades, placing them against Stevens neck, "Do it now!"

Steven looked at the wrist blades in horror, "Okay, I'm on it!" he quickly turned around and pressed a couple buttons.

Just as Brandy's shackles released her, the face hugger from the second egg leaped at her, it didn't jump high enough to latch onto her face, but it did grab a hold of her thigh. "Whoa!" Brandy quickly stuck her now free arms over her face, just barley blocking the face huggers attack. She was suffering the same way Mandy did, a few tail whips to the face, then the creature wrapped its tail around her throat starting to choke her.

Tausha quickly unlocked the cell door and ran to her friends aid.

Mandy was about to pass out when Tausha sliced the face hugger on her in half. "Watch out for its blood!" Tausha warned Mandy as she ran over to help Brandy.

Tausha sliced Brandy's attacker in half also, "How are you two doin?"

Mandy was rubbing her neck and gasping for air. "I thought I was done for."

Brandy looked up at Tausha, "That voice….. Tausha is that you?"

"I don't know who else I would be?"

Brandy jumped up and hugged Tausha, "Oh my goodness! We thought you were dead!"

Mandy pulled herself to her feet and gave Tausha a hug too, "What's with the mask? This isn't some kind of party is it?"

"No, this is from Clay. You guys will have to meet him, but I have to warn you, he's not exactly normal." Tausha was going to start explaining when she saw Brandy's eyes look at something. Tausha turned around to see what Brandy was looking at, it was Steven.

Steven was just standing right outside the cell watching the three of them talk, "What? I can't enjoy a nice view?"

Brandy charged at him, "You asshole! I'm gunna kill you!" She tackled him to the ground and pinned him with her legs, she started punching his face over and over again. She screamed 'I hate you!' every time she hit him.

Mandy ran over and pulled Brandy off of Steven, "Stop it! You're gunna break your hands."

Brandy kicked Steven one last time as she was pulled off of him. "I hate you!" She yelled at him.

Steven didn't respond so Tausha knelt beside him and checked him over. "He's unconscious, nice work."

"What should we do with him?" Mandy was still holding Brandy back.

"Leave him, he's scum." Brandy nudged out of Mandy's grip and turned away from Steven's body.

"Good idea, lets head for the lab, there's no way I'm leaving Clay." Tausha started jogging down the hall towards the lab, Mandy and Brandy followed without a fuss. They kind of wanted to meet this Clay guy that Tausha was so fond of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clay listened closely to the scratching noises coming from behind the two doors in the lab.

'_That's hard meat, it's got to be._' He thought to himself.

Clay looked at the two scientists that still remained in the lab, he tilted his head to one side. '_Why were they still here? Do they not fear him?_'

The red headed male ooman noticed Clay watching him so he stared right back. Clay pointed to the holding pens and tilted his head a little more.

"You want to know what's behind those doors?" Brett actually knew what Clay was asking.

Brett walked over to one of the two holding pens and touched its door, "Behind these doors are the alien drones Travus likes to experiment with." Just as Brett finished the doors started to open. "What the?" Brett jumped back away from the door, only to be pummeled by an alien drone as it jumped out from behind it. The black creatures claws dug into Brett's arms and body as it leaned into his face, it ejected its inner mouth with lightening speed piercing Brett's skull right between his eyes. Blood splattered everywhere, Clay just watched. '_The ooman died an honorable death._'

Amy stood back and watched three more aliens run out of the first pen, then she saw the second pen starting to open, she knew there were four more in that one as well. "Oh no, what's happening?"

The aliens immediately spotted Clay and leaped at him. '_This should be fun._'

_End of Chapter 11_

**By Tausha Monroe - Dahdtoudi**

Wow, this is my longest chapter so far! Thanks everyone for your awesome comments! Hope you liked this chapter!


	12. Try to Survive

**AVP ã 20th Century Fox**

Thanks everyone for your comments! I love hearing what you think of my story! It helps me try to make it better!

_Chapter 12 - Try to Survive_

Travus and Derick stood in the control room and watched on one of the surveillance monitors what was happening in the lab. There were cameras all over the warehouse, Travus liked to keep a watchful eye over everything.

Derick was a little spooked when he saw the first alien jump on Brett and pierce his skull. "We should go now, I don't feel very confident with just this one gun." Derick held up his M16.

Travus just stood watching the screen, he really wanted to see Clay get ripped to shreds, but then he noticed Tausha wasn't in the lab. "Where's the broad?" Travus never took his eyes off the screen.

"She probably went to save the other two hunters." Derick was slowly backing up towards the door. "She probably killed Jason and Steven……I'm out of here!" Derick turned and was going to open the door and run out, but Travus grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you, only two drones are attacking Clay, and one is chasing down Amy. The five left just ran out of the lab." Travus walked over to the control panel and brought up the view of the hall outside of the lab on a second monitor. There were four monitors in all, so on the third monitor Travus brought up the view of the prisoners cells, and on the fourth he brought up the view of the garage, he wanted to make sure the van was still there.

They watched as four alien drones took off in the direction of the prisoners cells, while only one came toward their position.

"How did they know to send more of their troops in a certain direction?" Derick was pointing at the screens as he talked, "What, can they read minds? Or are they just really good guessers!" Derick had gotten into Travus's face. "How do they know, Travus!"

Travus pushed Derick away from him hard, forcing him to the ground. "I don't know! Their probably just mad because their mothers not here anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Derick looked at Travus funny, "The queens not in her pen anymore?"

"That's right, I let her loose in the 9th Street sewers." Travus looked down at the floor, obviously upset, "Now she's dead, probably taken out in the explosion."

Derick looked at Travus wide eyed, "You lunatic!" Derick stood up and was going to yell at Travus some more, maybe even take a swing at him, but then they both heard something hit the control rooms door hard. Most of the rooms and doors of the warehouse were made with thick titanium metal, so Travus was pretty confident that the drone trying to break into the control room wouldn't get in very easily.

The alien hit the door again, this time denting it in. "Crap! He's gunna be in here soon!" Derick brought up his gun and held it ready.

_**x X x **_

The first alien that jumped at Clay was easy to kill, Clay speared him through the chest and swung him to the side with ease, the second alien caught Clay off guard.

The drone tackled Clay hard to the ground knocking his shoulder cannon off and forcing him to drop his spear. Clay could feel the cold brick floor against his back. The alien ripped Clays left breast plate armor off, and in the process one of its razor sharp claws cut across Clay's left peck, Clay heard his skin tare and felt the knife like finger cut into him. He'd have a diagonal scar for sure.

Clay roared, then managed to get his feet planted flat on the aliens chest, he kicked up hard and threw the alien across the room. Clay jumped up to his feet fast, then heard the female scientist scream. He looked over just in time to see her duck as an alien jumped over the top of her.

Clay watched as Amy quickly scrambled across the floor on her hands and knees. Clay noticed that this scientist had red hair just like the other one had, only hers was long and was in a single braid that went down to the small of her back..

Amy managed to squeeze under a cupboard type of thing against a wall of the lab, she pushed herself back against the wall as far as she could, hoping that the alien wouldn't be able to reach her.

Clay watched the alien try to fit under the counter to get to the scientist, it finally gave up and just started reaching under it and scratching at the female, it was obvious by the sounds the ooman was making that the alien was cutting her, he could hear her scream and yelp every time the alien took a swipe. It was like watching a cat trying to catch a mouse. But Clay couldn't worry about that now, if the female ooman was Tausha he'd help her in a heart beat, but it wasn't, and he had his own opponent to take care of.

The alien Clay had kicked across the room stood up and hissed at Clay. Clay ejected his wrist blades and walked towards the alien with caution, it swung its spear tipped tail at him just barely missing Clay's head as he tilted it to one side to avoid the blow.

The alien jumped on top of Clay a second time, forcing his back against the ground once again. This time the alien wasn't going to play around, it bent down into Clay's face and was going to deliver the final blow fast. The drone started to eject its inner mouth, it was going to pierce right through Clay's skull.

Clay watched as the inner mouth of the hard meat shot out towards his face, but with lightening quick speed he caught the mouth in his left hand and ripped it to one side. Clay moved his head away from the blow, tilting it to the left, while pulling the aliens inner mouth to the right. Clay pulled as hard as he could, until he finally felt the aliens snake like mouth come loose and lie limp in his hand.

The alien jumped off of Clay and screamed a shrill hiss so high pitched that it hurt just to hear it. The blood from the new wound inside of the hard meats mouth began to drip and spill to the brick floor. It kept shaking its head and screaming its high pitched scream, it was obviously in pain.

Clay was careful to avoid any of the acid blood the alien kept flinging around as he ran quickly at the hard meat to deliver the final blow, he sliced his wrist blades across the aliens throat , killing it instantly. When he was young he remembered his father teaching him how to kill a hard meat without damaging the weapon, the throat was one of those places that if you sliced it fast enough you wouldn't get any blood on the weapon. Clay wished his father could see him now, his father was a high elder, a great warrior, he would love to see his son killing so many hard meat. Clay smiled as his hard meat prey fell limp to the floor.

_**x X x**_

Tausha lead the way for Brandy and Mandy, the two were pretty much unarmed, although Mandy did get her hands on an axe from a fire emergency box while Brandy had taken the fire extinguisher that hung on the wall next to it. Brandy didn't feel very safe with just a fire extinguisher, but it was better than nothing.

Tausha could see Jason still on the floor not to far ahead, he was starting to move a little, no doubt he'd be up in a couple minutes. Then Tausha stopped dead in her tracks.

Mandy and Brandy stopped a few steps behind Tausha, they looked at each other funny. Mandy finally whispered, "Why did we stop?"

Tausha just shushed her. She then tensed her right arm, letting her wrist blades shoot out to their full length. "There are bugs heading our way." She looked at her wrist blades and noticed they were a little dull. 'The blood from the face huggers must have dulled them a bit, hopefully they'll still cut.' She was thinking hard to herself.

"The ass on the floor is starting to wake up." Mandy pointed at Jason. He was starting to sit up off the floor.

"Good, he'll slow the bugs down." Brandy started backing up a little, "There's no way we can take on a bunch of bugs, all I have is a fire extinguisher."

Tausha turned and looked at Brandy and Mandy, she had a worried look on her face, "You're right, you two go back, see if that Steven guy has a gun or something on him, or try to find an exit. No need for you guys to die when you can still escape."

"What! Are you crazy! We're not just going to leave you !" Mandy was shocked that Tausha would even ask her and Brandy to just runaway.

"Go!" Tausha pointed down the hall, "I can fend for myself! Or at least slow them down." Tausha was really worried about Clay she couldn't stop thinking about how these aliens got past him, the thought of them killing him turned her stomach, was she actually in love with him? She did really care about his well being, and the thought of him getting hurt or even dieing made her want to cry.

Tausha turned around just in time to witness an alien whip its tail towards Jason, the aliens tail pierced Jason's chest, going clean through. The three girls could hear Jason's ribs crunch as the sharp tail pushed through his body.

"I've never actually seen one do that." Brandy started backing up more, "What I'd give for my gun right now."

Tausha took aim with her shoulder cannon, Mandy watched the three red dots go across the aliens smooth dark head. Tausha blasted it, the head of the alien that had killed Jason exploded and splattered all over the walls. Then three more aliens took its place, two ran across the floor towards them, while one scattered across the ceiling.

Tausha took aim at the one on the ceiling, she fired and missed, the alien had dodged by moving sideways and dropping to the floor.

"Why do you suck when it comes to any type of gun!" Mandy was glaring at Tausha.

"I just prefer swords alright! Now get out of here!" Tausha crouched, getting ready to take on the aliens head on with her wrist blades, but Mandy stepped up and threw her axe as hard as she could at the alien that had jumped down from the ceiling and was now in the lead.

The lead alien dodged the spinning axe with a swift sidestep, but only to let one of his followers take it to the head.

Everyone heard the crunch as the sharp end of the axe slammed into the aliens head, it would have nailed him right between the eyes if he had any. The alien tripped over its own feet as it fell lifeless to the ground.

"Nice!" Brandy nodded and started to smile.

"Yeah! I know!" Mandy was running back towards Brandy, she grabbed Brandy's arm and pulled her along as they broke into a sprint, "Good luck!" She managed to yell back to Tausha as they headed back towards Steven and away from the aliens, Brandy never let go of her fire extinguisher.

"Yeah, I'm gunna need it." Tausha readied herself as the lead alien leaped towards her.

_**x X x**_

Sumiko and Ryann were two of Angel Cities finest reporters. Ryann reported the news, while Sumiko held the camera. Ryann was a beautiful young woman, long dark hair and a body that made men go crazy, as a child she took martial arts lessons, so she was way more than capable of defending herself. Sumiko was also one hot lady, only she had short dark hair that went just below her ears, she was just as tough as Ryann, probably more deadly. She had a weekly ritual of making it to at least three kick boxing sessions a week.

Ryann was so excited when she didn't see any other reporters at the 9th Street scene, "Look at this huge crater! I can't believe how lucky we are." She had a huge smile on her face as she looked at Sumiko, "Let's get down there and start filming."

"Whoa you little tweaker, what if there's radiation or something?" Sumiko was holding Ryann back.

"Then we're gunna die for being this close anyways, so come on." Ryann was going to try to walk down the side of the crater, but she slipped and slid down the rest of the way on her bum.

Sumiko slid down next to Ryann, only she looked more professional as she slid down keeping her balance. She started laughing at Ryann, "I'll make sure not to get any shots of your back side."

Ryann stood up rubbing her butt, "Thanks, your so thoughtful." Ryann made sure she sounded real sarcastic.

Just as she finished they both heard something moving not too far away, they could hear concrete starting to crack and wood snapping, something was breaking out from under some of the debris.

"What do you think that is?" Sumiko was looking puzzled at Ryann.

"How am I supposed to know? Why don't you go check it out?" Ryann had an evil little grin across her face.

"Why don't you check it out? You were the one that wanted to come down here." Sumiko pointed in the direction the sound was coming from.

Ryann stared in the direction of the noises that seemed to be getting louder, then they heard a loud screech, so high pitched that it hurt their ears just to hear it. "Maybe because I'm scared." Ryann turned around and tried to scramble up the side of the crater as fast as she could, but in this particular spot it was too steep, every time she'd get up a little ways she would just slide back down. "Shit! How do we get out of here?" Ryann was checking out the dirt that was now stuck under her long finger nails.

"Shut up." Sumiko was whispering and backing up towards Ryann, "I think it's coming this way." Sumiko looked at Ryann, "We should hide."

Ryann nodded, then they moved quickly and hid behind a huge chunk of some buildings wall. They peeked around a corner and watched as a huge creature walked into view.

"Oh, I've got to get this." Sumiko pulled up her camera and started video taping.

The creature was huge, it was dark black, and walked on two legs, it was almost like a tyrannosaurs rex the way it walked, and with its sharp teeth. It had no eyes, or nose, and it had an extra inner mouth inside its regular mouth with even more sharp teeth. It had four long arms, and it looked like each of its hands had six sharp fingers, it also had a long bony tail with a sharp spear tip on the end.

Ryann quickly turned and placed her back against the wall, so she didn't have to look at the queen anymore, she was breathing really hard. "What in Gods name is that?"

Sumiko noticed the creature looking their way. 'Crap, it must have super sensitive hearing or something.' "Ryann run!"

"What? Why?" Ryann then felt the ground beneath her start to shake, she looked wide eyed at Sumiko, "It's coming this way isn't it?"

Sumiko took off running, "Split up!"

Ryann listened and took off in another direction. 'I can't believe this is happening.'

The queen alien sensed the reporters movements up ahead, this was great, she was pretty hungry after being buried under all that debris for so long, two humans would make a nice snack.

_End of Chapter 12_

**By Tausha Monroe - Dahdtoudi**

Authors note!

**SPECIALGUY** - had commented that he didn't like that the face huggers blood didn't splatter all over Brandy when Tausha saved her in chapter 11, and that Tausha's wrist blades didn't melt when she cut the face huggers in half during her rescue. Well to clear things up I had just watched AVP and I was referring to the scene when Scar killed the first face hugger that jumped at him, he sliced it in half and its blood splattered to the sides, also I was going on the fact that predator weapons are more durable than human weapons, so when Scar threw his shuriken at the face hugger in AVP it didn't melt away, I figured Tausha's wrist blades wouldn't just melt away either. I'm just gunna guess that maybe a face huggers acid blood isn't as strong as a full grown aliens blood or something! I hope that makes sense.


	13. Surprises

AVP ã 20th Century Fox

_Chapter 13 - Surprises_

Tausha felt the full weight of the lead alien as it crashed down on her. She made the "Oof!" noise as she hit the hard brick floor. She tried to bring up her right arm as fast and hard as she could to cut through the aliens neck with her wrist blade, but the bug caught her arm and pinned it to the ground.

Tausha took aim with her shoulder cannon, aiming at the aliens head, she took the shot but the alien moved and avoided the blast to the head. Instead the shot nailed him in the shoulder, its blood splattered everywhere. A few drops hit Tausha's upper right shoulder and chest, and even more had splattered on her face mask.

The alien jumped off of Tausha in pain and took off running down the hall after Brandy and Mandy, the second alien followed him.

Tausha screamed in agony, the pain from the acid blood burning through her skin was unbearable. "Come back here!" She was so pissed that the bugs had gotten away.

She started feeling the heat come through her mask, the acid would soon start burning her face. She quickly ripped off the mask and threw it against the wall in frustration. "Ahh!" She screamed again, just the movement from her tossing her mask made the burns hurt even more.

Tausha slowly stood up, gripping her right shoulder as she did, the pain was so strong she just wanted to fall over and die. "Ah, it won't stop throbbing…….I'm such an idiot." She couldn't believe she was actually stupid enough to shoot the alien when it was right on top of her. But what else could she have done, she wasn't just going to lie there and let the thing kill her.

Tausha didn't want to worry about the pain right now, she needed to get to Clay, she had to make sure he was alright, the thought of him being hurt was more painful then the acid that was still slowly burning through her. She loved him, she wasn't going to deny it, she'd loved him since the night he saved her. She longed to be by his side, she couldn't believe she had ever left him alone in the first place.

"Why am I so stupid?" Tausha started heading towards the lab in a light jog, it was the fastest she could move with the least amount of pain.

_**x X x **_

Travus and Derick watched and listened as the alien drone rammed into the control rooms door every few seconds. Travus was completely unarmed, he looked at Derick's gun, then up at Derick. "Are you a good shot?"

Derick nodded, "Not as good as Jason, but I'm sure I can nail a pretty good sized drone."

"I don't think I trust you." Travus was looking at Derick with one of the most evil glares, if looks could kill, Derick would have dropped dead.

Derick stared back at Travus with a look of pure confusion, "What?"

Travus punched Derick hard in the face and ripped the M16 out of his hands. Derick fell back in a daze. "What the hell do you think your doing!" Derick had no idea what was going on.

"I don't need you anymore." Travus stepped back and pushed a button on the side of the door, he moved far to the side clearing a path for the drone as it leaped in and landed flat on Derick pinning him to the ground.

Derick screamed as the drone dug its claws into his shoulders and moved its head closer to his for a final blow, its lips quivered as some of its spit dripped onto Dericks chin.

Travus moved out the door, he made sure he was a safe distance back as he started shooting at the alien. He held the trigger down as dozens of rounds shot out of the M16. The drones blood began to drip and splatter all over. The acid blood began to burn through the controls and lots of it dripped onto Derick, he began to scream from all the pain.

Travus stopped firing and watched as the alien fell dead on top of Derick, he could see Dericks skin starting to melt away, the smell was horrible, like something was rotting. He almost felt bad for killing one of his best friends, especially like this, but then again he didn't really care, his motto was every man for himself.

Derick felt the burning sensation as the acid ate through him, he looked down and saw his skin starting to deteriorate, he looked up at Travus and watched him turn and runaway, "You bastar…" That was all he could say, the acid had already eaten through his chest and was burning through his lungs, he closed his eyes and died the most painful death he could have ever dreamed possible.

_**x X x**_

Clay watched as the last alien in the lab scratched at the scientist under the counter. He walked over and retrieved his spear and shoulder cannon, he then hooked up his shoulder cannon and made sure it was good to go.

Clay stared at the alien and shook his head slowly form side to side. This hard meat was so dumb, it was so interested in the ooman that it hadn't realized a greater prey was standing right behind it.

Clay aimed his shoulder cannon at the back of the aliens head, he didn't have time to play around, he needed to make sure Tausha was alright, a bunch of hard meat had run out of the lab earlier, no doubt they had attacked her. He shot one blast through the back of the aliens head. He couldn't believe how easy these hard meat were, either he was getting really good, or something was wrong with these ones.

Clay stared walking towards the door when he heard the female scientist yell at him, "Wait! Please don't leave me!" She was crawling out from under the counter, she was bleeding badly, the aliens scratches had cut her deep. Amy had cuts on her arms, legs and face, the alien had got her good.

Clay just growled at Amy, then turned around to walk out the door, he didn't care about her, he cared about Tausha, and nothing was going to stop him from finding her.

Just as he was about to leave the lab Tausha appeared in front of him. She wasn't wearing her mask, and she was gripping her right shoulder. It was obvious that it hurt her just to take in a breath.

"Clay…..your….alright." Tausha was smiling, and it looked like she was about to cry.

What really worried Clay was when Tausha's eyes rolled back into her head and she began to fall backwards. He caught her by the sides of her arms and pulled her into his chest. He quickly picked her up and carried her to one of the examination tables that they had broken free from earlier. When he laid her down he immediately noticed the acid burns on her chest and shoulder.

This was bad, hard meat blood was probably poisonous for oomans, and his med kit was back on the ship. How was he going to save her, he couldn't lose her now, not when he cared about her so much.

Clay looked around the lab in a panic, there had to be something that could help. Then he noticed the female scientist, of course she could help, it was time to stop the silent treatment. "Ooman!"

Amy looked at Clay in disbelief, "Me?" She was pointing at herself.

"Help!" Clay pointed at Tausha. He then stood tall, threateningly, if Amy didn't help, he would cut her head clean off her shoulders.

Amy ran over to Tausha's side, she noticed the acid burns right away. Amy did have a treatment, but she didn't know if she should really touch Tausha, she remembered what happened to Travus when he hurt her. This Clay guy had backhanded him across the room.

Amy looked up at Clay, "I have something that might help."

Clay nodded, "Help."

Amy went to the counter she had hid under and pulled out a needle and a bottle filled with a dark green liquid from a drawer. She filled the needle with the dark liquid and walked back over to Tausha's side, "This should stop the acid from spreading anymore, and help her start to heal faster, it'll numb the pain. She'll be alright." Amy reassured Clay, then stuck the needle into Tausha's right arm and injected the liquid.

Amy pulled out the needle, "There, see I can be a good guy." Her vision started getting blurry. "Oh, I've lost too much blood." She looked at the floor, there was already a puddle of her own blood around her feet.

Clay noticed Amy starting to wobble a bit, then he watched her fall to the floor. He didn't feel the need to actually try to help her, he knew she was already too far gone, judging by the amount of blood she'd lost, and her low body temperature, she wouldn't last much longer. But he was thankful that she was able to help Tausha.

Clay walked over and knelt beside Amy, "I can end it fast." He tensed his arm and ejected his wrist blades.

"No! Please, I'd rather die slowly, and enjoy my last moments alive." Amy had her hands up to block any attack Clay might try to attempt. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop him, but she hoped he would respect her wishes.

Clay nodded and walked back to Tausha's side, he gently took his finger and ran it across the side of her face, starting at her temple and stopping at her chin. He wished she'd just wake up so he could see her beautiful blue eyes. He ran his fingers through her long, dark hair, it was wavy and a little tangled, but still very soft. He leaned his face in as close as he could to hers, he had his mask on so it wasn't like he was trying to bite her or anything, he just wanted to hear her breath, he wanted to feel that she was alive.

Tausha could feel something was hovering over her, her first thought was that it was the alien back to finish her off. She decided that she wasn't going to just start blindly kicking and punching, she was going to open her eyes and see who, or what was hovering above her. So that's exactly what she did.

Tausha's eyes snapped open, "Clay?…..Clay!" With an automatic reaction her hands shot up and hit Clay right in his face mask, pushing him away. "Don't do that!" She was scared out of her mind, she sat up and tried to catch her breath.

Clay roared, he didn't know weather to be angry because she just attacked him, or to be happy that she was awake.

"Don't you take that tone with me, you just about gave me a heart attack!" Tausha then realized that her burns didn't hurt anymore, he had saved her again. She looked up at Clay with the most sincere look she could come up with, then she slid off the examination table and walked over to him. "You saved me." She brought her hand up and rubbed a finger gently next to the new scar across Clays left peck. "And you're hurt." She was going to try to stand on her tippy toes and kiss Clay's mask, but she thought she wouldn't be able to reach and she didn't want to look stupid trying, so she kissed his new wound instead.

Tausha felt Clay's muscle tense as her lips touched his skin. A bunch of doubts began to fill her head, she kept telling herself that she shouldn't have done that, that he didn't like her like that, and that he probably hated her now. She looked up at him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, and I didn't mean to yell at you." She lowered her head and closed her eyes, "Thank you for saving me again."

Clay had loved the feel of Tausha's warm lips against his body, but he could tell that he had made her feel awkward about it. He gently ran his hand across the side of her face until it stopped under her chin, he pulled her view form the floor back up to him, "Thank you for the kiss, you have made me feel better." One of his hands found its way to the small of Tausha's back, he rested it on the tattoo she had gotten on her 18th birthday, he remembered watching her get it from outside of the tattoo parlor. It was of two dragons facing a Japanese symbol, but he never knew what it meant. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her, "You had me worried." She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Whenever she was this close to him his body would tingle and feel warmer that usual, he decided then and there that he would claim her as his life mate.

"You had me worried too, I don't ever wanna leave you again." Tausha hugged Clay tighter and snuggled up even closer to him.

_**x X x**_

Steven blinked a few times as he woke up, still lying on the floor he turned his head to look into the cell that Brandy and Mandy had been locked up in. "That Brandy bitch should be dead, I never did like blondes." He then noticed the hole in the floor of the cell was open, the eggs were gone, but the trap door wasn't closed. "Why is that open?"

A thought flashed through his head, with that door open, face huggers could probably come up into the warehouse. He quickly looked to his other side and saw what he didn't want to see, a face hugger lying dead on the floor next to his face, its pale bony legs sticking up in the air. He sat up fast, "Shit! This can't be happening! One of those things is inside me!" He wanted to cry.

Whack! Something slapped Steven across the back of his head. "Ow!"

"If you look closer idiot, you'll see that it's only half of a face hugger." Brandy started laughing, "This blonde bitch just got you good."

Mandy started laughing, "Thanks for the gun Stevo."

Steven turned around and looked at Brandy and Mandy, "You guys put that there? I'm okay?"

"It was Brandy's idea, she wanted to see the look on your face." Mandy was still laughing.

"Yeah, but now playtimes over, you tried to kill us earlier, remember? Because I do." Brandy brought up the 9MM gun she had taken from Steven. "I wanted to make you die a slow and painful death, but I guess a single bullet will be good enough." Brandy was about to pull the trigger and blow Stevens brains out when the two aliens from earlier came crashing down the hall.

"Brandy! Save the bullets for those guys!" Mandy was pointing down the hall at the aliens.

"How did they get past Tausha?" Brandy was starting to worry about Tausha now, and it was making it harder for her to concentrate on the task at hand.

Steven quickly crawled into the jail cell and closed the bared door behind him, "I should be safe in here, you two have fun."

Brandy glared at Steven, "Could you get any lower? Oh, and Tausha has the keys, remember?" Brandy started laughing, then she turned her focus back on the aliens that were closing in fast.

"Looks like there's one for each of us." Mandy picked up the fire extinguisher, "Lets kill these bugs for Tausha."

_End of Chapter 13_

**By Tausha Monroe - Dahdtoudi**

Alright! I got this chapter up fast! Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know how it was! I really love hearing from you!


	14. Life Mate?

AVP ã 20th Century Fox

Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews!

_Chapter 14 - Life Mate?_

Sumiko took off as fast as her legs would carry her, she risked a quick glance back over her shoulder to see if the giant creature was after her. She quickly noticed that it had chosen Ryann as its first victim. A sense of relief swept over her, "Yes! Thank God it's not after me." Then panic hit her like a ton of bricks, "Ryann!"

Sumiko took off running after Ryann, her video camera was still on, "This is gunna be like the Blair Witch Project." She started to whine.

Ryann was sprinting, she could feel the ground shake beneath her feet every time she took a step. She knew the creature was after her, she didn't dare look back at it. She began to look for anywhere to hide, anything to crawl under.

There were broken down buildings that Ryann would squeeze between, hoping that the giant alien wouldn't be able to fit through. But each time the alien would just crash through the buildings and continue it pursuit.

A huge piece of concrete was sticking out of the ground just enough for Ryann to crawl under. She dove and got under it as quickly as possible, hoping that the creature wouldn't be able to get to her.

A sharp clawed hand took a swipe at Ryann's face, just barely missing her nose. "Ahh!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs as she scooted back as far as she could. The aliens claws couldn't reach her, but she was caught off guard when the creatures spear tipped tail stabbed into her left shoulder, going straight through the skin and bone. "Oww!" Ryann started crying as the alien began dragging her out of her hiding place.

Ryann tried to pull back, but it was too painful, she couldn't handle the pain of the creatures bony tail sliding out of her shoulder. She was about to just give up and let the thing kill her when she heard Sumiko's voice.

"Hey!……Ugly!…." Sumiko had no clue what to say, the words just kind of slipped out of her mouth. She was scared out of her mind, and couldn't believe she was actually near this creature in the first place.

The alien turned its head toward Sumiko, it didn't have eyes, so it must have been an intimidating gesture. It quickly ripped it tail out of Ryann, tossing her body out from its hiding spot in the process. It whipped its tail at Sumiko, not to impale her with it, but to fling Ryann's blood in her direction. The blood splattered across Sumiko's face, it was like the creature was mocking her. The alien began to slowly inch its way toward Sumiko as she began to take a few steps back.

**x X x **

Travus made it to the garage, but soon realized that he had made a stupid mistake, he had left the keys to the van with Derick. He would have to start the van the old fashioned way.

Travus went to open the drivers side door, but found that it was locked. "Who locked this?" He was starting to get angry. All he wanted to do was get out of the warehouse, away from everything that was going wrong.

He brought the M16 up and smashed the drivers side window open with the butt of the gun. Glass shattered everywhere. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it, ready to start hot wiring the van. "This is great." There was glass all over the seat, he took the butt of the gun and stared sweeping some of the glass shards off of the seat.

Travus needed to hurry, there was no telling how soon Clay or Tausha would be coming to get him, and there was no doubt in his mind those two were pissed.

He heard a noise at the garage door, someone, or something was starting to open it. Whatever it was had to be extremely strong, that door weighed a ton. Now Travus was starting to get scared, he stopped caring about the stupid glass and decided to just start the van.

**x X x**

"I have to ask you something." Clay was looking down at Tausha who was still snuggling up against him.

"Yes?" Tausha looked up at Clay and smiled.

"I want you to be only mine, I choose you as my life mate, if you will accept." Clay felt Tausha release him from her hug, then watched her take a step back and look at him as if she were surprised.

"Life mate? You mean like marriage?"

Clay tilted his head in confusion, " What is marriage?"

Tausha smiled, "Marriage is when two people that love each other very much, decide to spend the rest of their lives together. They start a family with one another."

Clay nodded his head, "Yes, that is a life mate, I ask you to be my marriage mate."

Tausha giggled, "You want me to marry you?" Her gaze fell to the floor, "Why me?" Doubts ran through her mind, she loved him, but she doubted either of their species would ever except them as lovers.

Clay went to Tausha and placed his finger under her chin, pulling her gaze back up to him, he was getting real used to doing that. "Because….I love you."

A tear ran down Tausha's cheek, "How can I say no to you, you're my hero." She smiled, the doubts disappeared and she decided she didn't care what anyone else thought. "I'd love to be your life mate." She was blushing, Clay could see the pink starting to appear on her cheeks.

Clay wiped the tear from Tausha's cheek, then hugged her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he picked her up off the ground. He felt her arms rest around his neck, then heard her whisper to him. "I love you too." She leaned in and kissed the part of his mask that covered his mandibles, then pulled back smiling.

Clay slowly put Tausha down, lightly caressing her spine all the way up to the back of her neck as he did. She closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan of satisfaction.

"You've found my one weakness." Tausha's eyes were still closed, and she could feel Clay's fingers still lightly rubbing the back of her neck.

"You like this?" Clay tilted his head to one side again.

Tausha just smiled and nodded as he continued to caress her neck gently. Then Clay noticed she was starting to breath a little quicker, and her body temperature was rising. She grabbed his hand tightly and pulled it away from her neck. She was looking at him wide eyed, "Stop that."

"What? I thought you liked it." Clay tilted his head once again. "Is it making you sick?"

"No, it was…..actually….starting to turn me on." Tausha bit her bottom lip lightly and looked up at Clay, then she felt her cheeks grow warm, she knew she was blushing again.

Clay tilted his head a little more then made a few clicking noises with his mandibles, "Does that mean I was pleasuring you?" He almost sounded proud of himself, "Maybe we should head to my ship now." He started laughing, but it definitely wasn't the sound a human makes.

"Are you making fun of me?" Tausha's hands were on her hips and she was glaring at Clay.

"No, never. To be honest, I liked the sight of your milk glands when I wrapped your wound the other day." Clay crossed his arms and looked down at her, he was going to say something more, but she cut him off.

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better." Tausha was obviously being sarcastic. "Lets go, two aliens got past me and I want to make sure my friends are alright." She walked to the door and looked back at Clay, "Come on, I'm not leaving you this time, just please don't kill my friends…..if they're even still alive."

Clay walked over to Tausha and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, if your friends mean so much to you, I will protect them for you, but I will protect you before anyone else." He lightly ran his finger across her cheek and watched her smile.

"Aww, your so sweet, I love you too." Tausha hugged him, snuggling her cheek up against his chest. She loved his sent, it was a little musky, but she didn't mind it at all.

He loved when she did that, the warmth of her body against his felt wonderful, not to mention it did turn him on just a bit. But he didn't want to admit that now, he'd tell her later. "Let us save your friends so we can get back to my ship." He sounded a little anxious.

"Alright, sounds good." Tausha looked at Clay with suspicion, then decided she didn't really want to know why he was so anxious. She grabbed his hand, then they took off running down the hall towards the prisoners cells.

**x X x**

Brandy brought up the 9MM, aiming it at the alien with the wounded shoulder, it was the obvious alpha male, the second alien followed its every move. She was about to take the shot when Steven screamed in her ear, "Miss it!" She shot and totally missed. "Shut up!" She barked back at Steven, aiming at the wounded alien again. She was about to shoot, but once again Steven distracted her, he screamed as loud as he could, he sounded like a little girl. Brandy missed again, "Shit!" The aliens were getting closer.

Mandy glared at Steven, "You deserve to die." She brought up the fire extinguisher and sprayed him with it.

Steven pulled back screaming, "Oww! Stop it! That hurts! It's in my eyes!" He couldn't stop rubbing his burning eyes.

"Keep your loud mouth shut asshole!" Mandy turned back to face the approaching aliens, "Brandy, now's not the time to start shooting like Tausha, hit those bastards!"

Brandy quickly took two more shots at the alpha alien, but it dodged them, leaping at her and pinning her to the ground, the impact forced Brandy to lose the gun.

Mandy quickly began dousing the alien with her fire extinguisher, trying her best to get it off of Brandy, but the second alien whipped the extinguisher with its bony tail knocking it out of Mandy's hands. Then the alien swung its tail to whip Mandy across the face, but she ducked and avoided the blow, the alien brought its tail back, ready to impale Mandy with it. Just as the alien was about to stab Mandy, it was struck by a spear. The spear was thrown with such speed and force, that the alien flew a few feet until it was stuck up against a wall, where it struggled a little, then finally went limp and died.

Brandy watched as the alien on top of her stood up and looked at what threw the spear at his comrade. It hissed when it saw the muscular humanoid, then he charged at it. Brandy was thankful she was alive.

Steven had seen what happened to the alien, and it brought back the memories of what happened to Kelley. Even though his vision was a little blurred from the fire extinguisher, her knew Clay was out there. "Shit! I have to get out of here! Please don't let that thing get me!" He was begging Brandy.

"Like I'd do anything to help you." Brandy sounded kind of snobby as she looked away from Steven to watch the battle taking place in front of her.

The alien was approaching Clay and Tausha fast. Clay ejected his wrist blades and got ready to attack, but he felt Tausha hand rest gently on his shoulder, "What?" He tilted his head, his dread locks swung from the motion.

"This one's mine, we have some unfinished business." Tausha stepped forward pulling her new sword out of the sheath that rested across her back.

The alien jumped forward, it was going to totally ignore Tausha and just attack Clay. So Tausha waited for the perfect moment, and just as the alien passed her, she brought her sword across it's throat, slicing its head clean off. The aliens body fell limp as its head landed on top of it, rolling off the body and landing on the floor.

Tausha stared blankly at her new sword, it cut through the alien so easily, and it wasn't getting dull at all. Her old sword had to be fixed constantly after her battles with aliens, plus she had to apply layers of a special coating Mac had made to stop the acid blood from eating completely through it. "This is amazing." She smiled at Clay, "I love it." She whipped it down, splattering the aliens blood off of it and across the floor, then she placed it back in its sheath.

"It's made with hard meat bones, good for killing many of them." Clay walked up to Tausha and lightly patted the top of her head, "Good kill, this will go on your trophy wall."

Tausha smiled bashfully, "That's great, my first real trophy."

Brandy and Mandy were slowly approaching Tausha.

"Is it safe to be around that thing?" Brandy was pointing at Clay with a disgusted look on her face.

"He's not a thing! His name is Clay, and he just saved your sorry asses." Tausha couldn't believe Brandy's disrespect towards Clay.

"Sorry, um….Clay, thank you for saving us." Brandy smiled and nodded at Clay.

"Oh yeah! Clay, this is Brandy and Mandy, they're my two best friends, and room mates." Tausha pointed at the girls to indicate which was which for Clay.

Clay just nodded at the two girls. There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes until the sound of Steven screaming at the top of his lungs drew every ones attention to his cell.

_End of Chapter 14_

**By Tausha Monroe - Dahdtoudi**

Alright, there was another chapter, sorry it took so long, I've got a bad case of writers block, plus I just feel bad for writing so much when my comic is so far behind, I've only drawn up to the end of chapter 6! But I guess it doesn't really matter, I'll keep writing, it's just so much fun! Leave reviews please! I love hearing what you think!


	15. There's No Time

AVP © 20th Century Fox

Thanks everyone for your awesome comments, they make me so happy!

_**Chapter 15 - There's No Time**_

Sumiko backed up against a wall, the minute her back hit the wall she lost all hope. There was no where to run, and this creature was already leaning in for the kill.

The video camera was still in Sumiko's hand that rested at her side, so she pointed it up to view her face. She figured if she was going to die, everyone should remember how.

Sumiko felt the aliens hot breath against her cheek as she turned her face away from it's jaws. "What are you doing? Why don't you just kill me?" The huge alien just hissed a reply.

The queen grabbed Sumiko's arms tightly and pushed her back against the wall hard. "Uhh!" The impact knocked the wind from Sumiko's lungs and caused her to drop the video camera, "No!"

The creature held Sumiko up against the wall and began to cover her with the saliva that dripped from its jaws. It started getting thick and sticky. "Uhh, Stop! Please!" Sumiko couldn't move, the creature was coating her with the stuff. The saliva began to get hard as it held Sumiko tightly to the wall.

Ryann could barely move, the pain in her shoulder was excruciating, and she was still losing a lot of blood. She watched the creature cover Sumiko with a slimy substance, 'What is that?' Then it turned around and started heading her way, "Oh no, please don't!"

One of the creatures clawed hands wrapped around Ryann's ankle, she felt its hand tighten as it lifted her up. The only thing running through Ryann's head was how painful her death was going to be. But to her surprise the alien didn't kill her, instead it took her over to the wall where Sumiko hung. It turned her right side up and began to cover her with the same residue as Sumiko, the slime got sticky, then began to harden, securing Ryann to the wall right next to her friend.

The two girls watched as the alien moved away from them and into a small clearing. Sumiko could see the creature was starting to form some kind of sac under its belly. "What in the world is that?"

Ryann could see the sac too, it was a pale green-yellow color, it started growing larger, like it was getting bloated. It stopped growing when it expanded large enough to rest on the inside of the huge aliens legs. "That's disgusting." Ryann quickly turned her head to she didn't have to watch as the queen pushed out her first egg.

Sumiko looked down at her video camera, she wished she could be filming this, this was the kind of stuff that made people famous. She turned her head to look at Ryann, "Are you alright?"

Ryann nodded the best she could, considering she was stuck to the wall, "Yeah, this disgusting crap she put on us stopped all my bleeding."

"That's one good thing, why do you think we're still alive?"

Ryann turned her gaze to the alien queen, "We're probably the food for whatever's in those eggs."

Sumiko pouted, "Are you sure she doesn't just like us?"

_**x X x**_

Brandy was the first one to reach Steven's cell, "What's going on!" When she looked in she saw why Steven had screamed, a face hugger was clinging to his face. Brandy began to back away when she saw more than a dozen face huggers begin to scatter out of the hole in the floor of the cell. Brandy bolted down the hall, she smiled when she thought about all the pain Steven was going to have to suffer through. Mandy and Tausha looked at each other funny when Brandy ran past them, then they heard Brandy scream at them, "RUN!" They didn't hesitate to follow her directions as they saw the face huggers begin to crawl between the bars of the cell and start heading for their position.

"Holy cow there's a whole army of them!" Mandy was running so fast that she had already caught up to Brandy.

Clay was barely even jogging, he wanted to just pick Tausha up and run, it would be a lot faster. But he knew she didn't want to leave her friends behind. He began punching in buttons on his wrist bomb, he decided it would be best to just blow the place up since there were so many face huggers, those things were such pests.

When Tausha heard Clay punching in buttons on his wrist gadget, she immediately remembered what happened back in the sewer, "Oh no you don't! You blew up half the city last time you used one of those."

"I will set it to low, it should only take out a few blocks." Clay sounded pretty confident.

"A few blocks! You act like that's nothing!" Tausha couldn't believe how little Clay valued all the innocent lives that would be lost.

"Would you rather have the whole city infested?" Clay clicked his mandibles in frustration.

"Fine! Do it! Just give us enough time to get out of here." Tausha ran ahead to tell Mandy and Brandy what Clay was planning.

"He's gunna set off a bomb!" Brandy was outraged, "Are you crazy!"

"No! Just keep moving!" Tausha saw that the exit wasn't too far ahead, so she risked a quick glance back and watched as Clay shot his shoulder cannon and killed at least five face huggers that were gaining on them, then he threw his bomb at them. She stopped dead in her tracks, "You already threw it!"

Clay growled, "GO!" He could see the look of panic on Tausha's face. He had already reached her, so on his way he swooped her up and tossed her onto his right shoulder, so she wouldn't rest on the same shoulder as his blaster. He looked ahead and watched as her two friends opened the escape door. They held the door open waiting for him, which wasn't very long, he was one of the fastest Yautja's of his clan.

Clay and Tausha made it through the door, while Mandy slammed it shut right behind them, she immediately realized they had ended up in the garage, and saw an overturned van. But that didn't matter right now, "How much time do we have before the bomb goes off?"

Clay looked towards Mandy as he put Tausha down, "Eight minutes."

_**x X x**_

****Travus felt a sense of relief when he heard the vans engine start, "Yes!" Finally something had gone right, he quickly jumped into the van and didn't even bother to buckle himself in.

Travus looked up just in time to watch the garage door crash open, then he heard a loud roar and saw the creature strong enough to open the heavy door. It was the same type of creature as Clay, only his armor was darker, and his hair only went to the top of his shoulders, which was way shorter than Clay's, plus his face mask looked more sinister some how.

Travus felt his chest get a little warm, when he looked down he noticed three red dots dance across his chest. He looked up at the humanoid and saw its shoulder cannon move. 'Shit!' Was the first and only thing that popped into his head as he punched the gas and swerved the van towards the predator.

The humanoid stood his ground and took a shot at Travus. Travus jerked the wheel so hard that he avoided the shot just barely as it skimmed the side of his right arm, but in the process he flipped the van. Since Travus hadn't buckled himself in, he was thrown from the vehicle, he crashed through a window as glass was shattered everywhere.

Travus landed on his side, he blinked a few times and flexed his bottom jaw, he rolled onto his stomach and started trying to get up. He realized he had broken his right arm when he put his weight on it while trying to get up. "Uhh!" He fell back onto his stomach and gripped his broken arm, he was covered in cuts, and bruises were already starting to form all over his body. Travus rolled onto his back and watched as the unknown predator approached him. "Why are you here? You ugly son of a…"

Travus didn't get to finish as Brandy and Mandy burst through the side door. They held the door open while Clay and Tausha came in, then they shut it as quickly as they could. Travus didn't hear what Mandy had asked, or what Clay had answered, but he heard Mandy scream, "EIGHT MINUTES?" Judging by that reaction, eight minutes wasn't a good thing.

The unknown predator looked at Clay and tilted his head in confusion. "Clay!" That was the only thing the humans understood, the rest of Clay and the unknown predator's conversation was a bunch of clicks, angry grunts and growls, and hand motions.

"_Ae-nix?" _Clay was surprised to see his brother, "_What are you doing here?" _

_"I came because our scouters said you came to Earth again, I wanted to follow you and see why you were making such frequent visits to this backwater planet." _Ae-nix started with an angry tone, _"Now I see you've been running around with a bunch of ooman females!"_

_"I'm not just running around with a bunch of ooman females, I've claimed Tausha as my life mate. She just wanted to save her friends." _Clay was pointing at Tausha as he began to explain but was cut short.

Ae-nix looked at Tausha from head to toe, then back up again, _"You claimed this ooman as your life mate?" _He pushed Clay hard out of the way and stomped towards Tausha, who had no idea what was going on. _"How dare you dishonor our clan like this!" _He reached Tausha and quickly wrapped a hand around her throat, lifting her up off the ground and choking her. He felt her struggle and kick him a few times as he lifted her and began to squeeze her neck even tighter. She punched and clawed at his hand, and kicked his chest as hard as she could, but her attacks had very little effect. _'Why does my brother have a heart for something so weak?' _Ae-nix thought the way Tausha struggled was kind of funny, she had no chance yet she continued to try.

_"AE-NIX! Let her go!" _Clay punched Ae-nix hard in the side of the head, _"If you mess with my mate, you'll have to deal with me!"_

Ae-nix dropped Tausha and turned his gaze towards Clay, _"I can't believe you'd hit your own brother just to save a pathetic ooman." _He let out a harsh laugh, _"When father sees your harem full of ooman females he will be disappointed in you." _He looked at Brandy and Mandy.

_"I claimed Tausha as my LIFE MATE, she is the ONLY female I need." _Clay had knelt next to Tausha to make sure she wasn't badly hurt, he lightly ran his finger across her cheek, tracing her cheek bone, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but we need to move, that bomb's not going to slow down for us." Tausha gently caressed Clay's hand then stood up, that's when she saw Travus.

Travus was reaching for an M16 that was lying on the ground not to far away from him. He grabbed it as quickly as he could then aimed it at Tausha, it was a little difficult since he had only one good arm. Tausha's eyes widened as she saw Travus's finger tighten on the trigger.

"Tausha watch out!" That was all Mandy could say, there was nothing else she could have done.

When Clay heard the shots being fired from the gun, his instant reaction was to protect Tausha. He took a quick side step and stood in front of her, blocking the bullets with his back. A loud yelp escaped Tausha's lips, "Clay! No!" Clay roared in pain, it felt like dozens of small knives were being thrown into his back.

Ae-nix turned and snarled when he saw that the ooman he had spared was shooting his brother. He grabbed his shuriken and threw it at the ooman, slicing the hand that held the gun clean off. He clicked his mandibles a few times in satisfaction as the shuriken returned to him. He snapped it back into place, then clipped it to his armored belt as he stepped toward the unworthy ooman.

Clay turned and looked at Travus once the bullets stopped penetrating his back, _"I want to kill him!" _He stopped Ae-nix then ejected his wrist blades as he approached Travus, he grabbed the ooman by the hair and picked him up, turning him around so he could see his face as he killed the evil man. "This is for my mate, and her friends."

Travus just glared at Clay as he hung helplessly in his grasp, "Go to hell, you ugly bastard!" Then Travus spit at Clay's face mask.

Clay roared an intimidating roar of anger, he then brought his wrist blades across Travus's neck swift, slicing through the skin and bone with ease. He looked at the decapitated head as the body fell and began to spasm on the floor, Clay put the head in a small nap sack that hung from his armored belt, then shook his head from side to side in a cocky gesture as he snarled, pleased about his new trophy.

When Clay turned around Ae-nix was choking Tausha again. Mandy and Brandy were trying to stop him, but each time they'd get close enough Ae-nix would just swat them away with his free hand.

_"Ae-nix! If you don't stop trying to kill my mate I will claim your head as a trophy!" _Clay was growling and making some angry noises, Tausha remembered some of those noises from the little spat they had on the ship earlier, they definitely weren't meant to be nice.

Ae-nix dropped Tausha and clicked his mandibles in frustration, _"I hate you ooman!" _He was pointing at her as he spoke.

Tausha looked at Clay in confusion, "Clay? Who is this guy? And why does he keep trying to kill me?"

Clay wrapped his arm around Tausha's waist and picked her up, tucking her under his right arm, then he quickly grabbed a hold of Mandy and tucked her under his left arm. He looked at Tausha, "I'll explain later, right now we need to move." Clay turned his attention to Ae-nix, _"Ae-nix, get the other female, carry her to safety, follow me! A bomb is going to detonate in less that a minute, I set it to low so we should be able to outrun it."_

Ae-nix grunted at Clay, _"Why should I help save a worthless ooman?"_

Clay growled at Ae-nix, _"Your honor depends on it!" _Then Clay took off sprinting as fast as he could.

Mandy looked at Tausha, "Looks like he's not just your hero anymore."

Tausha laughed, "Yeah, isn't he sweet."

Ae-nix watched as Brandy ran after Clay screaming "How dare you leave me with the ass!" He couldn't understand what she said, but he decided it didn't matter, he would just do as his brother instructed. He ran to Brandy and picked her up, tossing her on his shoulder, he sprinted to catch up to Clay. If Clay wanted to he could have totally lost Ae-nix, he was way faster than him, even as he carried two oomans, although these females weren't heavy at all.

Ae-nix finally caught up to Clay. _"Why do you get to carry two, and I only get one?" _

Clay laughed, _"Because I can actually handle it." _

Brandy looked at Mandy and Tausha, "You guys, all this bouncing up and down is kind of making me sick." Brandy closed her eyes, "I think I'm gunna throw up soon."

Clay laughed harshly, then Ae-nix looked at him and growled, _"What did the ooman say?" _

Clay shrugged his shoulders, _"I'm not sure, she spoke too quickly, I didn't catch what she said." _

_"Then why did you laugh?" _Ae-nix clicked his mandibles a few times.

Clay laughed once more, _"No reason brother." _

Tausha looked up at Clay, "What are you two saying?"

Just as she finished, the bomb went off. A warm rush of air swept past them, just enough to blow their hair forward, then there was a loud thunderous blast. When the second rush of air swept past them it was loud and strong, it was so powerful that it knocked Clay and Ae-nix forward, causing them to drop the girls as they went down. Everyone hit the ground hard, scrapes and cuts were unavoidable, and there were chunks of wood and rocks flying everywhere.

Clay looked at Ae-nix and barked an order, _"Don't forget the female!" _Clay quickly got to his feet and picked up Tausha and Mandy as he started to sprint away from the explosion. As long as he was sure Tausha was safe with him, he was happy.

Ae-nix shook some of the dust particles off of himself as he stood up, then he looked at Brandy who was also starting to get up and shake the dirt off. He heard the concrete starting to crack behind him then roared in anger, which startled Brandy so much that she jumped. Ooman cities were built so weak, he hated visiting this ugly planet.

Ae-nix ran as quickly as he could, the ground was already starting to give way behind him. When Brandy saw him coming for her she almost screamed, he was pretty much charging at her. "No! Don't! I can run on my own!" But she couldn't outrun him, he grabbed her and tucked her under his arm as he had seen Clay do with the other females, it ended up being much easier than worrying about her falling off his shoulder.

Ae-nix made it up to Clay. _"Do you think we can outrun it?"_

Clay clicked his mandibles a few times, "_Of course we can, if we can't then we deserve to die."_

_**End of Chapter 15**_

**By Tausha Monroe - Dahdtoudi**


	16. Sad Goodbyes

AVP © 20th Century Fox

_**Chapter 16 - Sad Goodbyes **_

Clay and Ae-nix ran for a good 11 miles before the ground behind them finally stopped disintegrating. They came to a stop in an alleyway between two ugly brick apartment buildings.

_"I thought you said the bomb was set on low."_ Ae-nix dropped Brandy like she was nothing, letting her land hard on the chest.

_"I said, I set it as low as it would go."_ Clay answered Ae-nix as he lightly put Mandy and Tausha down. _"That explosion wasn't very big."_

Brandy got up off the ground and glared at Ae-nix. "How dare you drop me like that, you're a huge jerk you know that." She dusted herself off and walked over to stand next to Mandy and Tausha.

Ae-nix watched Brandy as she walked towards her friends. _"Brother, why would you choose an ooman as a life mate? Their so weak, and ugly." _Ae-nix had turned his gaze towards Clay.

_"Beauty rests in the eye of the beholder, and oomans are stronger than you give them credit for. I chose Tausha as my mate because when I'm around her I feel good, she makes me feel stronger."_ Clay looked over at Tausha, _"Looks don't matter when your in love, someday you'll understand that."_

Tausha noticed Clay was looking at her, so she went to his side, "What are you two saying?" Tausha tilted her head to one side, "And who is this guy?"

Clay wrapped his arm around Tausha, resting his hand on her hip as he pulled her closer to his side. "This is Ae-nix, one of my young brothers. He just wanted to know why I chose you as my life mate."

"Ae-nix?" Tausha smiled and looked at Ae-nix, "So why does he want to kill me?"

"Ae-nix just doesn't like that I chose an ooman as my life mate, he thinks you are unworthy to be with a yautja." Clay ran his fingers through Tausha's hair, "But I don't care what he says, he doesn't understand what love really means."

Tausha ran her fingers gently across Clay's bare chest, lightly tracing around his new scar. She slowly leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes to listen to his strong heartbeat. "I'm glad you're not as shallow as your brother."

Ae-nix turned his head in disgust, _"That's just sick, you disgust me brother." _He laughed, _"Although I must say, the look on fathers face will be priceless when he sees your mate. Maybe you can lie to him and say she's just a pet!" _He laughed even harder.

Clay let out an angry growl, _"Watch your tongues!" _He was going to continue with a threat, but was cut off by Brandy scolding Tausha.

"Life Mate! Are you crazy! You can't seriously be in love with that…..that thing!" Brandy grabbed Tausha's arm to pull her away from Clay. "There's something seriously wrong with you, and I'm gunna get you some serious help."

Tausha pulled away from Brandy, "There's nothing wrong with being in love with someone that's different."

"Different? He's a whole different species, Tausha you can't mate with him, you don't even know if you two are compatible." Brandy was trying to reason with her the best she could.

"Oh, we can mate, believe me, I've seen his…..package….and besides, it's not always about sex! I'm in love with Clay. You should be happy for me." Tausha couldn't believe how Brandy was acting.

"Tausha! He's not human!" Brandy tried her best to explain to her, but Mandy stopped her.

Mandy lightly patted Brandy's back, "We will be happy for Tausha" She turned and looked at Tausha, "No matter how strange your love might be." She forced herself to smile, "So what's gunna happen now?"

Clay stepped forward and pulled Tausha to his side again, "I will take Tausha to meet my father, the High Elder of our clan. She will live very happy at my side."

Tausha hugged Clay and snuggled up against him. "I'll always be happy as long as I'm with you."

Brandy glared at Tausha, "That's so wrong." She closed her eyes and almost started to cry, "Tausha, I don't want you to go, I've known you since grade school. We've been best friends forever, you can't just leave, especially to a whole different planet."

Mandy almost started crying also, "We're going to miss you." She stepped forward and extended her arms, waiting to receive a hug.

Tausha started having second thoughts about leaving her friends, she'd known them for so long, and now she was just going to leave them. But she loved Clay, and she couldn't change her mind now. "I'm sorry guys. I'm really going to miss you too." She stepped away from Clay and gave each of her friends a goodbye hug. "You two better stay out of trouble, please tell Mac I said bye, and...I'll try really hard to visit, so take care of all my stuff." She smiled as Clay swooped her off her feet and cradled her in his arms.

Clay nodded at the two girls, "It was...nice to meet with you." He turned his back to them and took off running, it was time to get back to his ship and leave this planet. _"Ae-nix! Lets go!" _

Ae-nix stood and starred at Mandy and Brandy. He walked up to Brandy and gave her a couple hard pats on the back, almost knocking her over, then he nodded at Mandy. It felt strange to him to just leave these two oomans alive, but he decided to just leave them alone and follow after Clay. _"Clay? Are you sure we should just leave those two? Aren't they worthy kills?"_

Clay looked at Ae-nix, _"My mates friends will not be harmed, and don't worry, they won't tell anyone about us."_

Brandy and Mandy watched as Clay carried Tausha away, they figured they'd never get to see her again, but at least she would be happy. They never looked back as they began their long walk home, remembering all the fun times they used to have with their best friend.

Tausha almost started crying, "I'm gunna miss them so much."

"Don't worry, you will get to visit them, I will not keep you from them." Clay was very reassuring.

Tausha wrapped her arms around Clay's neck as he pulled her closer to his chest. "Thank you Clay, that means a lot to me."

Ae-nix growled at Clay, _"Would you please not love on her when I'm around, it's disgusting."_

_"Get used to it, she's my life mate, and I will never hide my affection towards her."_ Clay snapped back, _"Where did you land your ship anyways? I want to make sure you get back to it safely since I know how much of a careless idiot you are."_

Ae-nix clicked his mandibles in frustration, _"I'm not an idiot, I landed near your ship, so you don't need to take any detours."_

_"Good, you finally did something smart."_ Clay laughed.

Tausha watched as Ae-nix pulled up a holographic map on his left wrist gadget, "Wow! I didn't know they could do that!" Ae-nix just grunted at her.

Ae-nix noticed that their ships weren't too far ahead, he looked up and could already see the edge of the huge 9th Street crater. His gaze turned to Clay, _"How did you know this was the right direction?"_

_"I've been to this city many times, I know the streets and buildings very well."_

Ae-nix just snarled, _"I should have known, you're so pathetic."_

They made it to the edge of the crater and slid down, that's when they heard a loud shriek that definitely wasn't human.

Ae-nix shot a glance at Clay, _"That's a hard meat queen."_

_"Yeah, but why is it here?"_ Clay looked at Tausha as he lightly put her down, "Why is there a hard meat queen here?"

"I'm guessing she must have survived the blast from earlier, but I had no idea they could be that strong." Tausha didn't know what else it could possibly be. "Do you think any of the smaller bugs survived the blast?"

"No, we would have been attacked by now." There was another loud shriek, Clay looked in the direction of the ear piercing sound, "We can't leave until she's dead, it will be a great honor to claim her head as a trophy."

Ae-nix seemed excited, _"Lets go kill her brother, this kill will bring even more honor to our clan. But you should probably leave your little ooman whore here so she doesn't get in our way." _Ae-nix laughed.

Clay smacked Ae-nix hard across the back of his head, _"She is no whore! And she will not get in our way, if anything she'll be a great help. So lets go."_

Ae-nix rubbed the back of his head and grunted in anger, he wanted to hit Clay back, but figured he didn't really want to get his ass kicked right before taking on an alien queen. So he took the lead while Clay made sure that Tausha could keep up as they ran in the direction of the queen.

_**x X x**_

Sumiko and Ryann cringed the first and second time they heard the alien queen let out her shrill screams. The creature had already laid at least fifteen eggs.

"What is she, some kind of machine?" Sumiko was getting a little freaked out, "Doesn't she ever stop?"

Ryann noticed immediately when one of the eggs began to open like a blossoming flower. "One of them's hatching!" There was obvious terror in her voice.

Sumiko looked and watched as a pale greenish-yellow scorpion like creature lunged out of the egg and began to scramble towards her and Ryann. "Shit! What is that thing!" Sumiko began to struggle as hard as she could, trying to get out of the casing that held her to the wall, but it was too thick, she could barely move.

The small creature leaped at Sumiko as she screamed in terror, but in mid air it was sliced in half by a thrown shuriken. The blood from the face hugger splattered everywhere, some of it landing on the casing that was plastering Sumiko and Ryann to the wall. The girls were amazed that none had splattered on them. Sumiko quickly looked down to make sure her camera was alright, but some of the acid blood had landed on it and was already eating through it. "No! That was my favorite camera."

Ryann jumped as the shuriken flew back past her, then she glared at Sumiko, "Just be happy you're alive."

Ae-nix got the shuriken as it came back to him, he couldn't believe he had just saved another ooman, it didn't matter though, the queen needed to be taken care of. He ran forward to face the alien queen, Clay ran right beside him.

Tausha took off towards Sumiko and Ryann, "I'll take care of these two, you guys start working on big mama!"

Clay's mandibles clicked with excitement as he aimed his shoulder cannon and shot the queen, nailing her right in the upper chest. She let out a loud shriek of pain. Clay aimed again and took another shot, nailing her in the same place, she was an easy target with her huge sac holding her down.

Tausha pulled out her sword as she drew closer to Sumiko and Ryann. The minute she got close enough she began hacking at the thick coating that secured the girls to the wall.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing, I want my legs when I get out of this." Sumiko was glaring at Tausha.

"Sumiko! Shut up! She's saving us." Ryann snapped at her, but Sumiko could hear some weakness in her voice, something was definitely wrong.

Tausha broke away one last piece, then Sumiko and Ryann tumbled off the wall. Sumiko was able to quickly stand up, but Ryann stayed down, her shoulder wound immediately began to bleed again. Tausha put her sword away then noticed the blood as it began to pour out of Ryann's body, "You're wounded!" She quickly knelt beside Ryann and applied pressure to the gapping hole in her shoulder, but then realized that the wound went completely through. "I can't stop your bleeding……you need to get to the hospital immediately." Tausha knew that Ryann was a goner, but she looked at Sumiko anyways, "Help her out of here the best you can, get her to a hospital. The only thing I can recommend is to use your shirt to help slow down some of her blood flow, hers is already soaked." Tausha turned her back on Sumiko and Ryann, then headed towards the alien queen to help Clay and Ae-nix claim their trophy.

Sumiko went to take off her shirt, but realized that Ryann looked extremely pale, she knelt beside her and felt her pulse, then tears began to slide down her cheeks. There was no hope for Ryann, she was already dead. Sumiko stood up and glared at the alien queen, "I hope you burn in Hell." She turned and ran, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone about what happened, no one would believe her since she had no proof. Sumiko would have nightmares about that alien creature for the rest of her life, but she prayed that Ryann's death would be avenged. She would never forget Ryann's words, "Just be happy you're alive."

_**End of Chapter 16**_

**By Tausha Monroe - Dahdtoudi**


	17. The End

AVP © 20th Century Fox

_**Chapter 17 - The End**_

Tausha ran up beside Clay just as the alien queen tore herself free of the massive egg sac that hung from her belly, a clear liquid splattered everywhere. Tausha took a step back, "That's nasty." She pulled out her sword and prepared herself for the tough battle that was about to begin.

Clay noticed a few of the eggs were starting to open up, he clicked his mandibles in frustration, _"Ae-nix! Take care of those eggs!" _Clay took another shot at the queen with his cannon, this time blasting her shoulder as she broke completely free from her egg sac.

Ae-nix followed Clay's orders and quickly pulled out his shuriken, he threw it fast and watched as it cut through almost half of all the eggs that littered the ground around the alien queens feet.

The queen screamed in anger then charged at Ae-nix. Just as Ae-nix caught his weapon he was swatted through the air by the aliens tail.

Clay took the opening and charged at the huge alien, extending his spear as he jumped up and stabbed the queen in the side of the neck, pushing the spear through as hard as he could. He landed on his feet and ducked, just barley dodging one of the queens clawed hands as it swung at his head.

All Tausha could do was watch as Ae-nix flew past her and barreled into a concrete wall, there was nothing she could do to stop it from crumbling on top of him. She could feel her feet pulling her towards Ae-nix, she felt like she had to save him, she had to make sure he was alright. But her gaze turned back to Clay, there was no way she was going to leave him alone with that queen. She began to move towards Clay when she noticed the rest of the eggs beginning to open. "Oh shit, what great luck we're having." She was being sarcastic as she approached the hatching eggs.

Tausha sliced an egg in half before it even had time to open, ending the face huggers life before it could even begin. She was able to slice through about five of the remaining eggs before the queen turned her attention away from Clay and onto her.

The queen was furious, she moved so swift that Tausha had no time to react as the alien tail smashed into the back of her lower legs, causing her to fall flat on her back and drop her sword. Tausha tried to roll over onto her stomach so she could get to her feet, but a huge clawed hand wrapped around her upper body. Tausha's arms were pinned at her sides as the alien queens grip began to tighten around her.

"Ahh!" Tausha closed her eyes and screamed out in agony. She heard her arms and ribs snap as the queen squeezed her harder. It felt like the queen had stabbed her through the chest when she heard her ribs crack, her whole right side began to throb with excruciating pain. "Ahh!" She screamed even louder as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Clay ran to save Tausha but the queen swatted him away with her tail. He flew about twenty feet then landed hard on his side, shoulder first. He roared in anger as he stood up and charged at the queen once again.

Ae-nix got up and shoved the debris off his body, he heard Tausha scream then hurried to see what was happening. He looked just in time to see Clay get swatted through the air the same way he had been. He clicked his mandibles in amusement, it was pretty funny to see Clay fly so far. Ae-nix heard bones cracking and quickly realized what was happening to Tausha. The queen had her in a death grip, Tausha would die slow and painfully, if the queen didn't squish her, one of her broken ribs would definitely penetrate her lungs and cause her to lose oxygen. Either way, if she wasn't saved fast then she would definitely die. He watched as Clay roared in anger, then began to charge at the queen, that's when Ae-nix got an idea. He pulled out his shuriken and threw it as fast as he could.

Clay saw the shuriken as it flew past him, then watched as it sliced completely through the queens bony arm, cutting it off just before the elbow. Clay made it just in time to catch Tausha's half unconscious body before it hit the ground, the queens clawed hand was still wrapped around her. Clay ran and carried Tausha away from the queen, being careful to avoid the acid blood that the alien was flinging around from her new wound. When Clay felt he had gotten a safe enough distance away, he sat Tausha down gently, then broke her free from the clawed hands grip. He tossed the queens limb to the side and began checking over Tausha, at least three of the ribs on her right side were broken, and her right arm was definitely fractured at the elbow. He could tell it was painful just for her to take in the smallest breath. "You are going to be fine, just stay here, don't go anywhere." Clay gently ran his finger across Tausha's lips and felt her kiss it.

"I don't think……I could……move if I wanted ." It was painful for her to speak, so she decided to just shut up and give Clay a gentle smile.

Clay nodded and stood up, "I will be right back, stay here." He charged towards the alien queen, she had to be dealt with, there was no way he'd let the bitch live now, especially after harming his mate.

Ae-nix caught the shuriken with ease as it came back to him, it was definitely his favorite toy, then he ran to Clay, _"How is your pet?"_

Clay grunted at Ae-nix, _"Thank you for helping me save her, but if you ever refer to her as a pet again, I will make you her loyal lap dog."_

Ae-nix snarled, _"Whatever. So do you have any ideas on how we're going to kill the queen?"_

Clay looked around, _"I might have an idea." _He pointed to a half standing building right behind the queen. _"I need to get on that structure without the queen knowing about it. So I need you to keep her busy, can you handle that?"_

_"Of course I can handle that, but what's your plan?"_

Clay patted Ae-nix on the back, _"Don't worry about it, you'll see."_ Clay brought up his net gun and fired, nailing the queens massive head, _"That should keep her busy long enough for you to take out the last two eggs, then you can get busy distracting her for me."_ Clay ran off and disappeared behind some broken down buildings, stealth fully making his way towards the tall structure behind the alien queen.

Ae-nix ejected his wrist blades as he approached the last two eggs, he immediately noticed one of them had already hatched, meaning a face hugger was running loose around here. He crushed the remaining egg with his foot, and watched as the ground began to melt around his foot, he thought to himself how lucky it was that his boots were pretty much acid proof, otherwise his foot would be melting like the ground around it. He quickly scanned the area to see if the face hugger was near him, but he didn't sense any movement. He'd have to get it later, the queen needed to be kept busy for the time being.

Ae-nix watched the queen claw at her huge head with her remaining hands trying to break off the net that was getting tighter. She was finally able to rip it off after it began to cut into her skull, her acid blood had weakened the nets strong material. Ae-nix aimed his shoulder cannon, then noticed that Clay's spear was still stuck in the queens neck, she hadn't had the time to remove it. The spear was fairly deep, if he could get close enough he could probably push it all the way through.

Ae-nix moved in closer to the queen, gracefully dodging her attacks, it was obvious she was weakening, she had lost a lot of blood. Ae-nix moved fast and was able to get close enough to the protruding spear in the queens neck to grab a hold of it, he pushed it into her throat harder, it was so deep that the tip of the spear began to stick out the other side of her neck.

The queen quickly swatted Ae-nix with one of her clawed hands, forcing him face first onto the ground. Within seconds she brought up her spear tipped tail to pierce his body. As the tail flew towards Ae-nix's upper back, Clay dropped onto the alien queens back. Clay quickly grabbed a hold of the back of the queens massive head, the alien didn't have any time to react as Clay jumped off her back with all the force he had, still holding onto the back of her head.

The queens head twisted under the pressure and motion from Clay's jump, the snap of her neck echoed all through the giant crater. Clay dodged out of the way as the queens limp body crashed to the ground. He had done it, he had killed her.

Ae-nix stood up and looked the dead queens body over, _"Nicely done." _He went and retrieved Clay's spear from the queens neck, then took it to Clay. _"Don't forget this, and don't forget your trophy."_ Ae-nix was ready to go home, so he broke into a sprint towards his ship, totally forgetting about the face hugger that was running loose. _"See you at home brother!" _He didn't care about Tausha, he just wanted to beat Clay to their home planet so he could see the look on their fathers face when Clay brought Tausha there.

_"Later!" _Clay wanted to start working on getting his new trophy, but he decided that Tausha was more important at the moment. He ran towards her and noticed she was struggling, a face hugger was trying to attach itself to her face. She was fighting it off with her one good arm, but it was obvious she wasn't strong enough to fight it off much longer. She was holding onto one if its legs as it flopped around the air uncontrollably, whipping her with its tail every chance it got. Clay moved quickly and ripped the little face hugger off Tausha, tossing it through the air and shooting it with his shoulder cannon. The face hugger blew up into hundreds of tiny pieces. Clay turned his attention back to Tausha, "Are you alright?"

Tausha coughed out a laugh, "Not really,….. everything's throbbing……..and hurting like a bitch."

Clay gently ran his finger from Tausha's earlobe to right under her chin. "You are a strong ooman, I'm proud to call you my mate." He gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms, then began to carry her to the ship.

"So, how did you guys kill her?…..I thought I heard…."

Clay cut Tausha off, "I broke her neck. Now keep quiet, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore."

Tausha didn't say another word until they were back on the ship. Clay had laid her on the bed and was trying to tend to her broken bones.

"Get that needle away from me!" It hurt Tausha so bad to yell, but she hated needles, and the one Clay was holding was huge.

"This will make you better, you will heal faster with it." Clay pushed Tausha's hands out of the way and quickly removed her skimpy top.

"Clay!" Tausha was too weak to fight back, every move she made only hurt her more. "Please don't, if you love me….."

Before she could finish Clay stabbed the needle into the dead center of her chest and injected the liquid medicine that would supposedly heal her. Clay remembered it had helped her before, it only took her seventeen hours to recover from a stab to the chest.

Tausha's back arched up off the bed as her body began to convulse with pain. She screamed in agony as her body continued to spasm uncontrollably. She closed her eyes as tight as she could and clenched her teeth together, it was so painful that tears began to leak out of her eyes and drip down her cheeks.

Clay quickly dropped the needle and took a hold of Tausha, he used most of his weight to pin her down, it was bad for her to move so much when she had so many broken bones. "It's alright! The pain will fade!" He was yelling over her screams, but she didn't seem to hear him. The only thing he could think of to keep her from hurting herself anymore was to knock her unconscious, so that's what he did. He took a hold of her neck and snapped it ever so gently, she stopped struggling instantly and fell into a deep sleep. "I am sorry." He removed the rest of her armor and covered her with a thick blanket, "I'll be right back."

Clay took off and retrieved his trophy, he managed to get the queens head into the ship and onto his trophy wall. Just looking at it filled him with so much joy. To kill a queen was a great honor, his clan would be proud, especially his father. He would return to his home planet now, the only problem he'd have would be convincing his father and clan to accept Tausha as his life mate.

**_The End_**

**By Tausha Monroe - Dahdtoudi**

Well peeps, that was it. I hope you liked it, there will be an epilogue to this, I just don't know how long it'll take me, I've got serious writers block, and finals, so I'm really sorry this took so long.


	18. Epilogue

AVP © 20th Century Fox

**Alrighty peoples, fair warning. There's a very intimate scene form paragraphs 14 through 21, that's where Tausha and Clay get it on, so if you don't wanna ready about how their baby is made, then skip those paragraphs. **

_**Epilogue**_

Trying to sit up was painful, Tausha's ribs were still sore even though they were almost completely healed. She had no idea how long she had been out, but judging by how easily she was able to move it seemed like she'd been out for at least a week. She didn't really care about the little aches and pains she still had, the only thing on her mind was Clay. "How dare he do that to me." She whispered under her breath. "What an ass."

Tausha's gaze turned directly at the door as it opened, she ripped the blankets off of her and prepared herself for the jump out of bed to verbally attack Clay. She was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

Clay stepped into the room holding a bowl of something, he had removed his mask and was only wearing his loin cloth. Tausha didn't care what was in the bowl, she was just pissed that he had given her a shot with the biggest needle she'd ever seen, then put her to sleep. Tausha immediately gave Clay the glare of death, gazing straight into his eyes, that's when she noticed him looking her up and down while clicking his mandibles softly. He seemed happy. "What?" Tausha looked down to see what Clay was so interested in, that's when she realized she was completely naked. She gasped then quickly covered herself up, ripping one of the blankets off the bed and wrapping herself up toga style. "You put me to sleep then raped me?" Tausha seemed even more furious than before.

Clay just looked at her with utter confusion, "Raped you? I can not believe you. I wouldn't mate with you unless you wanted me to." Clay set the bowl he was carrying on a table next to the bed. "I made you something to eat." He turned his back to Tausha and began to walk out of the room without making a single noise.

"Clay wait……I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't rape me. I was just still mad from the whole needle incident." Tausha pulled her blanket around her tighter as she moved closer to Clay, when she made it to him she gently scratched his back with the tips of her fingernails.

"The needle had medicine that would help heal you faster, I only wanted to help you." Clay slowly turned around and took a hold of Tausha's hand, gently squeezing it as he gazed into her eyes. "I would never do anything to you that you would not want me to."

Tausha smiled as she returned his gentle stare, "I know, I just really hated that needle." She blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor, "And I didn't really want you to see me naked."

Clay let out a laugh, "You're my mate, did you think I'd never see you unclothed? And besides, I have seen you naked many times in your home back on earth."

Tausha's eyes snapped back up at Clay, "You Peeping Tom! What! Did you watch every move I made?" She was glaring at Clay again.

"Why are you so upset? I was only watching you to protect you." Clay gently ran his fingers across the side of Tausha's face, "I wanted to make sure nothing could ever harm you."

A soft smile returned to Tausha's lips, "You're so sweet. You really were my guardian angel." She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Clay, hugging him tightly while playing with his tentacle-like hair with her fingers.

Clay wrapped his arms around Tausha, hugging her back and holding her up. He began to run his lower mandibles across her cheeks very gently. Tausha smiled and giggled, "That tickles." She looked directly into Clay's eyes then kissed both his lower mandibles.

Clay gently laid Tausha down on the bed, then ran his fingers through her hair, that's when Tausha wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "I'm ready to mate with you now." She whispered with an evil little grin.

Clay's mandibles clicked with excitement when Tausha began to remove her toga styled blanket. He easily removed his loin cloth then gently got himself placed on top of her. He was careful to be extremely gentle with her because he knew that she still wasn't completely healed. Clay watched Tausha's eyes wonder down to his manhood, then he noticed the fear in them. "Why are you afraid? I know you're not a virgin."

Tausha smiled, "It's not that, it's just…..that…well…" She blushed and looked into Clay's eyes, "You're much bigger than any man I've ever been with, just be gentle with me please."

Clay's hand slowly slid under the back of Tausha's head, lifting her face closer to his. "I won't harm you, I realize that you are very small, and I will be very careful with you." He ran his lower mandibles across her neck. "Are you ready?"

Tausha closed her eyes and nodded, "I'm ready."

Clay kneeled between Tausha's legs then began running his mandibles across her stomach softly, starting at her belly button, moving up between her breasts, then over her throat. He ended with a light nudge across her cheeks. He slowly slid into her body, being extremely careful as he pressed his hips firmly into hers. He listened to her moan as he raised his hips then gently brought them back into hers, starting a firm and slow rhythm.

Tausha's fingernails began to dig into Clay's back, she could feel his muscles tense with each thrust he made. He began to thrust quicker, growling and purring with pleasure as Tausha scratched his back.

Clay's huge forehead met Tausha's as he lifted his hips at an angle and began to strengthen his thrusts. Tausha gasped, her moans began to get louder as he continued to dive into her. With a soft cry Tausha's body began to spasm as she climaxed, causing Clay to growl as her body tightened around his own. His growl got louder as he sped up his rhythm, and just as Tausha's orgasm began to decline, he dove as deep as he could into her and grunted loudly as his own climax rushed through him.

Clay clicked his mandibles in excitement as Tausha began to cover his neck and chest with light kisses. He purred as he rolled off of her and rested at her side. Tausha smiled then cuddled up next to Clay, snuggling against him and nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Wow, that was….amazing." Tausha hugged Clay tighter.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Clay began to gently run his fingers through Tausha's hair.

Tausha shook her head, "It was a good pain, it didn't hurt bad at all." She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep to the sound of Clay's beating heart.

Clay held Tausha closer as he began to fall asleep with her in his arms. He could already smell a different sent coming from her. She had conceived, she would give birth to his first child.

It didn't take Tausha long to realize she was pregnant, within a few weeks she was throwing up like crazy, every couple hours she'd have to make a run for the bathroom. Clay kind of felt sorry for her, so he did his best to try to keep her comfortable, getting her anything and everything she wanted.

The baby was growing much quicker in Tausha than a normal child would. A regular pregnancy would have lasted at least 9 months, but Tausha was already in labor after only 3 and a half months. After 5 hours of screaming and agony, Tausha finally gave birth the her first child.

Clay wrapped the baby up in a warm blanket of fur and held it in his arms with pride. "It's a little girl." He gently handed it to Tausha, "Could we name her Tia'ja? That was my mothers name." Clay was softly running his fingers across the babies face.

Tausha smiled, "Of course, that's a beautiful name." She was so tired she could barley keep her eyes open, "I'm gunna take a little nap now." She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep while holding her new born baby. Clay made sure to keep a close eye on Tausha and the baby, he was scared of how Tausha would react to such a birth, the entire time he had been afraid of loosing her, he was happy that she was able to stay strong and survive the difficult pregnancy.

Within a couple of months Clay was landing his ship on his home world. It was time to confront his father and the rest of his clan, and try to get them to accept Tausha and his daughter Tia'ja.

Clay exited his ship holding Tausha's hand with confidence, while Tausha held Tia'ja with her other free arm. She noticed Clay's brother Ae-nix immediately, he was standing next to a very old yautja that was wearing a purple cape. The old yautja had many scars, but seemed very respectable. He was missing his upper left mandible and his left pinky finger, his dreadlocks were very long, they reached all the way to the small of his back. Tausha figured since this old yautja was the only one in a purple cape, he was most likely the high elder, and Clay's father.

Clay bowed his head to the old yautja, so Tausha did the same.

_"Clay, it is good to see you home, and I see that Ae-nix wasn't lying when he told me that you had chosen an ooman as a life mate."_ The elder moved to Tausha, he placed his hand under her chin and pulled her gaze up to look at him eye to eye. _"She is an ooman Clay, I don't see what you see in her. And she even bore your child?"_ The elder looked at Clay.

_"Father, I love everything about her, she is beautiful on both the inside and the outside to me, plus she is an amazing hunter. She helped me and Ae-nix kill the hard meat queen I have on my trophy wall."_ Clay placed a hand on his fathers shoulder. _"Please understand my choice, and please accept her as a part of our clan, she's more than worthy. Plus she gave birth to your first granddaughter." _Clay gently took Tia'ja from Tausha and handed her to his father.

The elder almost melted when his granddaughter took a hold of one of his dreadlocks and smiled. He instantly fell in love with this new member of his family. _"She is pretty cute, isn't she? All she's missing are her mandibles."_ He gently tugged on one of Tia'ja's little dreadlocks.

Tia'ja was adorable, you could see traits of both her human and yautja sides. She had a humans face, but yautja colored skin and spots like her fathers. Plus she had the yautja 's dreadlocks and amber eyes like her father.

The elder looked at Clay, _"I have no problem accepting your mate and child into this clan, I believe in your judgment, lets hope you do not disappoint me."_ He handed Tia'ja back to Clay.

_"You won't be disappointed father, and thank you."_ Clay turned to Tausha and pulled her closer to him, resting his hand on her hip. "My father has chosen to accept you and Tia'ja, Tia'ja can grow up here and learn the ways of a true hunter, we should live happily."

Tausha smiled and hugged Clay, "I'm so happy. Do you really think everything will be alright, will we be safe?"

Clay nodded, "If anyone dares try to harm you, I'll kill them without hesitation."

Ae-nix walked up to Clay and Tausha, giving Tausha a quick nod, and Clay a pat on the shoulder, _"Welcome home brother, it's good to see you, and…..your strange mate."_

Clay glared at Ae-nix, then laughed, _"It's good to see you too brother. Take care of my ship will ya? I'm going to take Tausha and Tia'ja home, get them all settled in."_

Ae-nix just nodded as he walked towards Clay's ship.

Clay took a hold of Tausha's hand and began to lead her towards their home, the planet had three moons, and each of them was beautiful, Tausha couldn't help but get lost in staring at them. She loved the yautja's home planet already, she was excited and ready to start a new life as a hunter by Clay's side.

_**The End**_

**By Tausha Monroe - Dahdtoudi**

So there you have it my friends, the end of my first story! I hope it was ok, Thank you to _**everyone** _that reviewed! It means a ton to me! I'm working on the sequel now, so keep a look out for it!


End file.
